Fate's Strange Little Ways RENAMED!
by KakashisDolphin
Summary: Discontinued. Sometimes people can be brought together through a strange turn of fate. But what happens when fate turns the tables and threatens to tear them apart again? It will not be easy to fix what has been broken, or lost. YAOI. KXR.
1. You Get What's Coming Pt 1

(You get What's coming Pt. 1)

_Thoughts are in italics!_

"Yeah right, like you could beat me!" Tyson crowed as he hopped up and down the street, Kai next to him.

"I could. In my sleep no less." Kai replied calmly, his eyes cast down wards and a slight smirk crossing his lips. _I know exactly where this is going...it's fun pushing his buttons. I wonder what Ray's talking about with Kenny and Max...Why do I care! Where did that come from! Forget it, back to the fight._

"What!" Tyson turned on him, fist ready if he really got into it with the two-tone haired boy.

"Here they go again." Kenny sighed deeply, trailing behind the two by about fifteen feet with the others. _How annoying..._

"They always find something to fight about. Doesn't matter what." Max looked ahead, staring in slight amusement at the two of them, loosing himself in his own thoughts. _I wonder how long this fight will last...looks like a long one. I wonder why they bother? It's not like we all don't know that they still care for each other like brothers anyways. Fighting is just such a...a...ploy_.

"Tyson always has to find something he can compete against with someone." Ray crossed his arms over his chest as Max and Kenny looked at him curiously. "It just so happens that Kai doesn't mind the competition so he goes along with it and provokes Tyson even more." _But Tyson is hilarious when he's mad. And Kai's just plain cute...oh crap, there I go again._ "Of curse they love each other, as friends, but it's just an old habit that they make it a point to carry on, even now." _I can admit it to myself that I like Kai, but __out loud, that is another story._

"You think so?" Kenny looked up at the boy. _Well, Ray is usually right. I think he's very intuitive, but he doesn't want to show it. He is able to get underneath a person quite well. And true, it is almost like an old habit between them. _

"Yeah, it's very childish of both of them. More so for Kai since he goes along with it." Ray just looked over to his companions who were now staring at him with looks that said they were curious as to how Rei knew so much about the situation. "Umm…uh…ya know, it would be boring if they didn't fight. No fun in life." He tried his hardest to get the boys to keep from giving him strange looks and it worked. _I swear, this is why I hate talking. I always say too much about a subject that is not exactly common conversation._

They walked along in silence, listening to Kai and Tyson bicker more and more. Now that they had brought it up, it seemed more likely that they really did just do it for show. You could see Tyson smiling the whole time and Kai had an ever so slight grin stuck on his face. And as stated, them just not fighting would be very unamusing and make all their lives dull. But, the silence died down as Kenny started rambling off about a documentary on killer whales.

They were all so caught up in their arguments and conversations, that Ray missed the little side ways glances that Kai stole of him every so often. In fact, none of them noticed. It wasn't as if it were hard to miss; as much as Ray watched Kai, one would have thought that he would have picked up on the eyes watching him. Even in a hotel, he could feel when people looked at them funny, trying to figure out if they really were the Bladebreakers. But Ray remained oblivious as he gave his small amount of input to the documentary talk.

"I highly doubt that." Kai all but chirped at Tyson's little remark about his clothes. _I wonder if it would just be better if I came out and expressed my feelings for Ray._ "Sure Tyson." _No...I can't do that. It would be too strange. Besides, I have no clue if he even thinks of me that way! Damn emotions and hormones. Why does it have to be him I imagine every time I'm lying in bed or-_ "You can't." _I have no idea why. But he is so cute with his amber eyes; dark, long hair; his smile; those little fangs; his hands, arms, butt. Hell, his body in general! No, all of him!_ "Get off it Tyson." _I'm hopeless._

Finally, Ray raised his head and just barely caught sight of Kai's head tilted towards him before snapping back to Tyson. _Did Kai just sneak a peak at me? Naw, that's not like him. We've been so busy lately and I've been tired so I must be seeing things. He's so damn sexy though._ "I'm sure it's fine Max." _He's on my mind all the time. But that's all he'll most __likely be. In my thoughts and dreams only._

Getting back into it, they all became lost in their own worlds as you could say and neglected watch where they were going when they came to a crosswalk at a very busy intersection. None of the boys really noticed, but at least Kenny, Ray, and Max had the idea to check first before crossing, unlike the other two.

"Hey! Tyson, Kai! Stop; it said don't cross!" Kenny yelled to the two as they kept going.

"Guys!" Max hollered and ran up, hoping to stop them, but a car drove in front of his path, causing him to stumble back and fall on the curb_. Crap! Kai, Tyson...MOVE! Since when are they so oblivious to their surroundings? This is absurd! Get moving at least!_

"They're going to get hit!" Kenny looked down the street, seeing a car with three people in it who were clearly not watching where they were going heading right for the two. _Oh god! They're not even watching! This is just our luck. The one time no one is paying attention and can't hear!_

"Shit…"

As Kenny and Max watched, they saw Ray fly past them and run towards Tyson and Kai. He hardly hesitated, running as fast as he could, dodging a car that nearly sideswiped him as it turned. The only thing that Kenny and Max could think of was that Ray wasn't thinking clearly, not realizing the danger he had just put himself in as well.

But Ray knew. He knew exactly how dangerous this was. He knew that with how fast the car was going, it would hit them if he didn't do something and even if he managed to get them out of the way, it wouldn't be enough

_If I take them down with me, we'll all get hit anyways. Then again, if I shove them as hard as I can, they should fall just out of the cars path. I don't care if I get hit, they'll be safe and that's all that matters. I can't let my friends possibly die! _

Just as the car was only a good fifteen feet away from them Ray reached out, throwing his hands on Tyson and Kai's backs. "Get out of the way!" He yelled, shoving as hard as he could and sending them flying forward. They turned around only seconds before they actually hit the ground, too late to stop anything.

_Forgive me guys...and Kai...I'm sorry, but I won't put my safety over yours. I know I'm gonna get a lecture for this..if..._

When the hand had touched him, Tyson had glanced behind him. He had barely seen the car and Ray in the same instant. _Why is Ray standing in front of a car? Move Ray! Get out!_ Tyson's mind worked faster than his eyes did, making him think that Ray was in the way the whole time. It wasn't until he hit the pavement that he realized the horrible truth. _Oh, God, no!_

Kai knew better. When Ray had touched him, his senses kicked in and he knew they were in trouble. He knew that Ray had shoved them out of the way, putting himself in deaths path for their own well being. He didn't even need to turn around to see what had happened. _How could I be so careless? Ray, what are you doing? You'll get hit...you could die..._

All four boys watched in slow motion as the car slammed into Ray, knocking him onto the hood before he crashed into the windshield. The glass shattered upon impact, the driver hitting the brakes just too late. Only a faint scream was heard, the squealing brakes muffling the harsh sound. Ray rolled over the top of the car before falling off the side and hitting the ground with a loud and sickening thump. A small groan was heard before all fell completely silent. The car stopped then immediately started again, turning a corner sharply before disappearing entirely from view.

Slowly, they all turned their heads towards the body that lay in the near middle of the intersection. Ray was turned away from all of them, his face hidden. All in all, he had moved up the street and further away from Tyson and Kai, but only by a few feet. Not a single hair on his body moved at all. He was dead.

Kenny and Max were the first to move, but Kai and Tyson managed to get to Ray first. They scrambled up from their position to kneel right beside the body of their friend. A thick puddle of blood stained the ground beneath the teen a deep red, almost black. His clean, white shirt had dark red patches soaking into it. Tentatively, Tyson reached out to try and roll Ray onto his back, but Kenny stopped him quickly.

"No Tyson, don't move him! You could cause further damage." Kenny looked down regretfully. Ray didn't appear to be breathing, but there wasn't any way he could tell. If he was alive and they moved him, it could cause spinal damage or a number of things to hurt him more. _Christ. I hope nothing is seriously wrong. Be he looks like he is already gone. I don't think he survived._

"Well it's either that or...or...WE DON'T KNOW IF HE'S DEAD!" Tyson yelled, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was kneeling down by Ray's side, Max across from him and Kenny standing behind. _Shit! Shit! Why-bu-wait-no. Help...he's not..._

Kai, who was on the other side of Ray next to Tyson, leaned forward and carefully turned him over so that he was on his back. As he did so, they all held their breath for fear of what they might see. Judging by the scene, it would not be pretty, but there was only one way to tell.

As he rolled over, his body seemed to just flop over and remained still for a moment. In that instant, all their fears were made a reality. However, hardly a moment passed before Ray coughed slightly and opened his eyes halfway. All of the boys just stared at him. They had truly believed he was gone.

His right shoulder was twisted around in an unnatural position, showing that it had been dislocated. A good amount of blood seeped from his neck, helping to create the pool of blood on the ground. His shirt was torn and his side seeped blood from a deep and raw looking hole. He shook only a small bit, mostly from shock it seemed. He breathed quickly, sometimes short and other times deep breaths that were irregular.

Ray stared up at his friends for a moment before he let his mind take over and understand what had happened to him. _I can't feel my arm. Oh, God! please, let my arm be there. It has to be. There's something wet on my neck…oh, no, I'm bleeding and it's a lot. I can feel it dripping down my shoulder. I think my side it torn open too...I can't breathe. I feel a little cold..._

"Ray...Ray!" Kenny shouted, noticing the far away look in Ray's eyes. "Kai press your hands to his neck. Try to stop the blood flow. Max, do the same to his side. Tyson, keep track of his pulse and breathing." Kenny barked his orders quickly as he contacted help on his cell phone. _Thank God, he is alive. We just have to keep him that way until help comes._

Without hesitation, Kai took both hands and placed them over the wound, blood seeping thorough his fingers almost instantly. He watched as Ray cringed visibly at the pain, his mouth moving, but no sound coming out. He felt himself close to crying. _God Ray...why? Why would you risk your life for Tyson and me? I can understand for Tyson, but I'm not worth that. I've done such horrible things to all of you in the past. Just your friendship is enough; it's all I deserve._

If only Kai knew the truth. It was love.

Max scrambled around for a moment before pressing down on Ray's side, drawing a loud yelp from his friend. He flinched as the high pitched of his friend reached his ears, stinging him like a needle. _NO! I'm just hurting him even more!_

"Ah!" _Oh god that hurt. But...he didn't mean to, he's just trying to help. I hope they called 911 or something. I can't do this for too much longer. Everything hurts so much... _

"Ray, I'm sorry…" Max sobbed silently. He was sure he could feel broken ribs beneath his hands. _Why Ray? What did he ever do to deserve this? This can't be happening. _

_It's okay Max, I know it was an accident. Please don't cry. You'll just upset everyone else. You know we all hate it when you cry. You're always smiling and when you're sad, the rest of us can't help but feel bad too. It's going to be okay Maxie..._Ray managed to force a small grin to try and cheer up the blond boy. Noticing this, the other gave a sad smile back, glad for the comfort.

"Tyson, watch him." Kenny looked up from the phone to find Tyson staring shocked at Ray's face. He hadn't moved; he was simply sitting and staring at the the dark haired boy in shock. Kai and Max were helping, keeping Ray from bleeding to death.

"Huh…" Tyson looked over, then picked up Ray's wrist carefully and lightly placed his other hand over the dark haired boy's chest, feeling it rise slightly under his touch. Ray's heart beat back against his ribcage, reverberating on Tyson's hand. However, it was slow and forced. Under his fingers, just a weak pulse. "Kenny, he's hardly breathing and his pulse is so weak, I can hardly find it, let alone keep track of it. He's hardly hanging on. We need help now Chief!"

"I know Tyson, but as long as he is still breathing and you can at least find a pulse, it's ok. Help is coming soon." Kenny looked over and sighed. _This just had to happen. To Ray of all people. It just isn't fair. _He had no time to say anything more; the emergency dispatcher was shouting in his ear frantically.

"It's okay Ray, we got ya. No fear buddy." Tyson tried to force a weak smile to his face. _I can't let him be afraid. That will just make his condition worse. It'll put more strain on his body if he becomes frightened. I can't. I have to be strong for him._

Rei nodded, hearing the fear behind the words. _Tyson, you never were a good liar, but that's no problem. I know everything will be fine. And Kenny's right. I am still breathing; I'm not gone yet. But it is getting harder..._

Suddenly, Tyson's eyes became glossy and he reached up to wipe at them with his shirt sleeve.

_Oh no, don't you start crying too. I can't handle that right now... _

"Guys'..." Ray's voice came out small and horse, hardly audible. He had to tell them. They had to know before he it was too late; to late for them and too late for him. _You have to know..._

"Shh, don't talk." Max whispered to him.

"…it really hurts…but..." Ignoring Max, he spoke any ways. "I'm…sorry and..."

"Just stop talking and stay awake." Kai said gruffly to him, pressing even harder on the wound. _Ray, don't push yourself. Just save what little strength you have left. I can __hardly stand to see you in this much pain...just stay awake. Hold on Ray...please..._

"…I love…" Ray couldn't stay awake any longer. _I really am sorry, but my body is so cold and it just hurts so badly. I can feel everything slowly shutting down; my hearts barely beating and I can't breathe, my lungs are too tight. And...everthing's black...I didn't...tell..._ Slowly the boy's eyes closed and he let his body shut down completely.

"Ra-Ray...Ray!" Tyson screamed, feeling Ray's chest stop rising under his touch and he couldn't feel the boy's pulse any more. "Kenny! He's not breathing and I lost his pulse!" Tyson cried, his body shaking violently. _HELL NO! Ray, can't just die right here __in front of us. You're too young and have too much to live for. Come back...COME BACK!_

Max and Kai just stared down at Ray's body, not believing Tyson, but knowing it was true.

_No...Ray...you can't be gone you can't be gone. This can't be happening...there's just no way this is real._ Max stared, eyes wide and welling up with tears. _Please don't go...I'll miss you too much..._

Kai looked down to Ray's face, noticing for the first time how pale he truly was. _Ray...don't leave...we all need you. I need you. You're not gone, I know it. Fight back, don't give in! You're stronger than this, I know it! I know you. You never give in this easily. Wake up..._

"Tyson-." Kenny started before he was cut off.

"He's not breathing, he's not breathing, he's not…noo…Ray!"

"Tyson stop." Kenny threw the phone to the ground and bent down next to Max, across from Tyson and Kai. "We'll get him back." _We have to._

Double checking to see that Tyson was right, he set to work. Immediately he placed both hands over Ray's chest, right above his heart, and pressed down hard, speaking calmly to Tyson as he continued. "Tyson, Tyson listen to me. It's okay. When I tell you to, tilt his head back and breathe through his mouth two times. Okay, two deep breaths." _Christ, I __never thought I'd have to preform CPR on one of my closest friends. _

"…yeah…" Tyson moved around Kai, who scooted down while still keeping pressure on the wound. He looked down at Ray's face for a minute before loosing control again. "I -I can't do it…Kenny…I can't…" Tyson sobbed. Not that he was grossed out by this, but he was too worked up. _What if I can't bring him back? Will that mean I failed? I can't fail everyone...I can't fail Ray..._

"Yes, you can Tyson, you can. You've got to help Ray.'" Kenny pulled back, no longer pressing on Ray's still chest, but hands still in place. "Tyson, now…just do it." _Come on, you know you can._

"I-I can't!" Tyson cried even harder, sobbing into his hands. By now he was hysterical and in no condition to comprehend anything, let alone help out. _I CAN'T FAIL!_

"Tyson." Kai nudged him slightly as the blue haired boy turned to look at him. "Press your hands to his neck."

"Kai?" Tyson stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. What was Kai doing? How would this help?

"Just do it." Kai quickly took Tyson's hands and pressed them to Ray's neck, freeing himself to take over. If Tyson couldn't do it, then he sure could. No way was he going to let Ray die. _I can't loose you Ray. I'll do anything just don't you dare leave us...leave me.._

Leaning over slightly, Kai tipped Ray's head back and opened his jaw slightly, careful not to hurt him. Taking a shuddery breath, Kai leaned down and forced air into Ray's body, their lips meeting for the first time. It was nothing like he had first imagined it would be. In his mind, it..it was sweet and loving. But now...it was hollow. Ray was officially dead and even if he did come back, he would never know what Kai had just done.

As Kai came up he saw the blood on his hands had smeared on the other boy's face and he had to pause for a second before breathing into Ray again. The blood ran across his cheeks like scratch marks, creating a frightening illusion. He came up again, feeling a lump raise in his throat as Kenny resumed pressing on Ray's chest, willing him to breathe and his heart to beat again.

"Come on Ray, come on." Kenny said harshly as he pressed down even harder.

It seemed like minutes passed as Kenny continued to compress Ray's chest for him, but it didn't work. After nearly half a minute, he stopped again, pulling away and not even having to say anything before Kai was leaning down and attempting to force the other into breathing again. No one saw just how badly the older teen was shaking as he did so.

_Damnit! Come on Ray, just breathe. That's all you have to do; just take in a small amount of air. That's all it takes for you to stay here with us._ As his lips met Ray's cold ones again, he choked back a sob that none of the others heard.

_...your lips are so cold...Ray, don't do so this. It's not your time to leave; there is still so much you don't know and need to...like how...I-_

Kai didn't come up immediately, instead staying within a few inches of Ray's face, looking at him for any signs of life. But nothing happened and he broke away, feeling his emotions take over and the urge to break down becoming ever more present. It would take over any moment and he would cry like a baby in front of all who could see him.

He watched silently as Kenny placed his hands over Ray's heart once again, pressing down quickly to the point that the boy's entire body rocked gently. It did the same thing every time for the next few moments and all of them could feel their hopes of Ray making it fading away with each second he didn't breathe.

_Oh, God. He really is gone. _Kai made no noise, simply watched with nothing but a breaking heart._ We really couldn't save Ray. After all he has done, we couldn't even keep him just barely alive for a few minutes. We let him die. We...he...how could I? How could I have ever been so foolish as to let something like this happen? __And I never told him how much he meant to me. Life is too short...and now... _

"And now it's over." Kai whispered gently, sinking down and letting his head droop as everyone stared at him, knowing exactly what he meant. That was it. Ray was dead.

(END CH. 1)

Okies. This whole thing was rewritten! I like it better now.

Read and Review!


	2. You Get What's Coming Pt 2

(You Get What's Coming Pt. 2)

"RA-!" Max started, not able to control his emotions as the realization that his friend was dead set in. But as he did, Ray suddenly coughed and took in a shuddery breath along with another and more that followed, albeit they were forced and shallow. Still he was breathing. HE WAS ALIVE!_ Is he...RAY!_

Kai leaned down quickly to place his ear over the boy's chest, feeling his heart thump against it. He pulled away then, happy that they hadn't lost him. _Oh, thank God! I swear, when you get better, I'm going to give you the lecture of your life on why it isn't fair to scare the shit out of us like that! So...wake up soon...God, Ray, your alive._

"Ray!" Tyson yelled and hugged the boy's arm tightly. _I thought you were gone! I was so close to crying myself to death! Don't ever leave us again. Ever..._

"It's okay now…it's okay…" Max reassured him, crying himself. _It's all ok. He's still with us and he is ok. Nothing else is going to happen; not to Ray, not to anyone._

"Hey, help is here. Tyson, you need to let go." Kenny reached out and pulled Tyson from Ray, just as the ambulance pulled up and two paramedics ran towards them. He held to taller teen to him, watching silently. _It's alright Tyson. He's ok. The paramedics are going to take care of him. Then, the doctors at the hospital will fix him up. Jeeze, I am too positive in this situation. Hell, I was scared there too. _"It's ok Tyson."

Seconds later, Ray, semi-unconscious, felt his friends leave his side and other people were around him. He knew they were not his friends just by the touches and the voices that faded in and out. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a man and a woman leaning over him. They were fuzzy for a moment and he felt as someone placed a caring hand on his cheek. "…guys'…Kai…wh…" He said the first name that came to him. He wanted his friends, he needed them.

_Where are my friends? They didn't just suddenly leave me here with these strange people, did the?. I want them here. They...they keep me going. Where...wh..ere..._Slowly his eyes slid shut again, his body to tired to even keep them open. It was amazing that he had the strength to keep his heart and lungs working they were so badly damaged.

"Ray, my name is Kari. I'm a paramedic and my partner, Scott and I are here to help you, alright? Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Ray said nothing; he was just simply too tired. He knew they were speaking, but he could not force himself to comply and answer. All he could do was focus on breathing and staying awake for the time being. Gently, he felt his head straightened and tilted back.

Kari placed her hand on his sternum, shaking it rather hard. Above him, Scott suddenly thrust his jaw open, pressing his tongue out of the way. Ray groaned slightly, hardly audible, feeling the pressure the movement brought with it as Kari pressed on his chest. He felt soft fingers on his wrist as the shaking and pressure stopped.

"Pulse is rapid and thready." Kari's soft voice floated over. She turned, pulling out bandages and placing them next to her as she ripped open Ray's shirt to better place them on the wound as well as the one on his neck. They were almost immediately soaked through, but she couldn't replace them again at the moment and had to move onto other things.

"What does that mean?" Max asked, standing not far away as they all watched the scene before them, Tyson hugging him tightly.

Quickly, Scott pulled out a mask and placed it over Ray's face, supplying him with oxygen. Both paramedics seemed nervous and rushed, yet managed to contain themselves if not for the boys, then for Ray. All the teens knew it was their job to remain calm in any situation, but that only worried them more.

"Most likely shock and the amount of blood he has already lost." Scott interjected.

Simultaneously Kari placed her hand over the center of Ray's chest and felt lightly. It was uncomfortable for Ray, but he was still having a hard time waking up so he didn't really understand why it was bothering him. _They need...to know that I...can hear them...and feel. I'm scared..._

"Resps shallow." She informed her companion, looking at him sullenly.

"He's really cold and clammy."

There was suddenly a hand on Ray's cheek and it slid up to where it forced his eyes lids open and a bright light shown in them alternately. Distantly, he could swear that he heard someone say 'Pupils dilated' but he could not be sure. _Why are they...it hurts. Make the pain go away. I can't stand it. _Again, he could make out a faint 'BP 64 ov...dropping.' All these terms scared him beyond belief, but he remained calm on the outside.

Kari then took out a c-collar and as Scott pulled Ray's hair out of the way, she managed to secure it in place, stabilizing the teen. As soon as that happened, Ray felt it become harder to breathe, but the oxygen mask prevented him from suffocating.

_What's happening? I need to know wha- _He was jolted from his thoughts as he was rolled onto his side and pain like nothing before, even worse than the initial impact of the car, tore through his body and flooded his senses. After all that silence, he tried to scream, but the mask muffled the cry wretched from him. It had never hurt this badly in his life and now he didn't even have the comforting words of his friends to soothe him. Only the people causing him pain.

When he was turned over onto his back again he felt a hard board of some kind against his back. Quickly, some kind of straps were wrapped around his arms and legs, as well as his chest, though looser than the others. Secured in place, he was lifted up off the ground and placed in an ambulance. He swayed gently and was sure he would be sick. Kari started to climb in back with him as Scott went around to the front.

Where were his friends? He knew that there was a lady with him...Kari, but where where they? _That's it, I can't do this alone. I need them now. _"Guys…" He rasped out as he opened his eyes, scanning the area surrounding him, looking for his friends.

"Ray? Ray, look at me sweetie." Kari commanded, seeing that he was now alert. Truthfully, she was greatly relieved. It meant that he was not as bad as they had initially believed and now had more of a fighting chance.

"...where...?"

"Your friends will meet us at the hospital. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured him just as she was about to close the door.

"No…I want…my friends!" Ray yelled, as he struggled against the straps holding him down, not caring that it hurt like hell. Somehow, he had managed to find the strength and determination to move, desperate for any contact with anyone he knew.

"Stop wa-"

"Hey, Ray, it's okay. I'm coming with you. Just calm down." Instantly, Ray saw Kai above him, his normally passive face riddled with worry and distress.

Kai took Ray's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Somehow, he managed to force a smile, trying his best to be strong for Ray.

"…K…" Ray relaxed then and closed his eyes, not sleeping but resting.

"Will he be okay?" Kai asked softly, petting the boys head as Kari started an Iv drip. _Please, say he will be. Even if he won't, just say it to help me. I just __need to hear those words, even if they are a lie. I need them more than anything. Oh Ray...just a little longer._

"We won't know until we get to the hospital, but I assure you, we are doing everything we can to help him." She replied hastily, fixing the Iv and starting in on other things.

Ray tried to stay awake the rest of the way. He never went to sleep, squeezing Kai's hand every so often to prove he was still with them. Ray heard hushed voices as Kai kept answering the lady-Kari's questions, all the while squeezing his hand in return and stealing a quick glance at him every so often without his knowledge. He wasn't in so much pain now, most it of having stopped when he wasn't moving any more.

The doors burst open and Kari jumped out, numerous other people waiting to help. Kai followed, getting out, but never letting go of Ray. Scott ended up shoving him more towards Ray's head so that the doctors and nurses didn't completely turn him away.

As they rushed down the halls, Kai looked down at Ray with concerned eyes. The temporary bandages on his neck and side were soaked through with blood and he was having a really hard time breathing. Even with the mask, Kai could see his mouth was slightly open and he was panting heavily. But he was still holding onto Kai's hand with all his strength.

"Hang on buddy, you're going to be okay, I promise." Kai smiled, reaching down and brushing a stray hair from his friend's face. _Believe me, I'm not lying. You have to be._ At the same time, his hand strayed over Ray's cheek, the skin soft and a little too cool to the touch.

Ray looked up at him tiredly, his eyes only half way open, and nodded slightly. Suddenly Kai's hand was jerked from Ray's as they turned a corner sharply and entered an emergency room. The door slammed in Kai's face, but he ignored it, pushing through only to see a mass of doctors and nurses.

"Kai…Kai!" Ray managed to rasp out once he caught his breath. _Kai! _Ray screamed desperately in his mind, his body too weak to comply. _Where are you Kai! I need you. Don't leave me! Kai!_

"Sush, shh, you're all right." A young nurse reassured him quietly, appearing in front of his vision.

"No…Kai! Where are you!" Ray couldn't help but start to panic, even thought it hurt really badly, making him feel dizzy and tired. _Kai! Don't leave me here alone! Please! I'll do anything._ His mind ignored his bodies basic instinct to just give in and relax, instead making his condition worse. _I need you! Please, please, it hurts. It hurts so bad. Please Kai!_

"Someone sedate him, now!" Someone yelled, causing Ray to become more frightened. He started thrashing around violently, breaking the restraints and knocking things as well Scott and others over. Tears ran freely from his already red eyes, staining his beautiful face and dripping down to mix with the blood on his neck.

"Don't! I'm right here." Kai managed to squeeze through all the people and grabbed onto Ray's wrists, causing him to stop moving. "It's alright Ray. Relax, they're just going to take care of you." _Shit. At this rate he's going to kill himself. Come on Ray, just calm down, __everything's okay now. It's okay. _Letting go of his right wrist, he moved it to stroke his forehead calmingly.

"Kai…" Ray whispered softly before his body relaxed and he lost consciousness from the stress, both mentally and physically. _...Kai...thanks. I really needed someone...and I can't...imagine it being anyone else...but you. Kai..._

Kai stepped away, giving the doctors and nurses room to work, but to little avail. He saw one of the nurses start another Iv while a doctor pulled the oxygen mask out of the way. In it's place, he began to insert a tube down Ray's throat and attached it to a machine once it was completely in. _Oh, God. I hope he's going to be alright._

Various other things were done that Kai couldn't really understand at the moment. More medical terminology and machines along with medicines and fluids flooded hi ears. He wanted to stay, but the doctors forced him out of the room and back into the hall. he was only there a few moments when he heard a loud commotion nearing him.

"Kai!" Kai turned to find Kenny, Max, and Tyson running up to him. He stood motionless, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. It was hard fighting back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. They stood by him for a minute, trying to see into the room.

"Kai…how's Ray?" Max started, sobbing silently to himself. _Say he's ok._

"I don't-." Kai started, but at that instant they were all pushed out of the way by the emergency room doors and nearly fell on the floor.

It all happened fast, but the four boys' still had enough time to get a good look at their friend. Ray had been stripped down to nothing, only a blanket covering what was necessary, his body still leaking blood all over. All the bandages that had been placed on him temporarily were dripping all over, proving to be of little use. The tube that went down his throat was no longer attached to a machine, but a bag which someone squeezed every so often. Many various tubes wrapped around his body, some connecting to him while others just seemed to be there. He was still unconscious, his eyes closed lightly. No, his eyes were slightly open. He was awake!

"Ray!" Tyson yelped, noticing Ray's eyes. _He's awake! He has to be ok now. He wouldn't be unless he was fine._

Ray didn't turn his head towards him, his eyes simply slid shut and the machines beeped faster than before. He disappeared quickly as the doctors turned into an elevator, shouting and ordering things as the doors closed.

They all stood there, shocked looks painting their faces as they watched silently. A young nurse and Kari gathered them up and took them to the waiting room, making sure they had something warm to drink and clean clothes, since their other clothes had been soaked in Ray's blood. Together they persuaded them to all have a seat and wait patiently for the doctor to come get them. The nurse watched silently as they each sat down heavily. Kari too sighed lightly. To the nurse, it was a sad scene.

The one who had come in with the injured boy sat heavily in a chair, looking straight ahead, his eyes and face void of emotion except for the small tears that slid down his cheeks. The dark blue haired boy took a seat directly opposite him, while the blond plopped down right by his side, resting his head on his shoulder. They were both sobbing uncontrollably. The boy with the laptop sat directly across from them, actually he sat in front of them on the floor, typing away on his computer with a sad expression on his face. They looked so sad and so frightened that she kept checking on them every so often, making sure they were comfortable. It was all she could do.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

"They look so sad, I can't help but feel bad for them." The young nurse said to her companion behind the desk, watching the boys. "They've been here for nine hours now. I can't convince them to go home."

"Why are they here? They look fine…" a man replied to her, leaning over the counter. He was another RN, but he had just gotten off his break so he had missed everything.

"A boy came in earlier that had been hit by a car and he is their best friend. We can't find his parents or relatives, but the boys are here." She bit her tongue then. The blond had just whacked his head on the arm rest of a chair. He sat down fully next to the boy on the laptop and cried. She knew it wasn't because he had just hurt himself.

"Should we check on him?" The man sitting behind the desk asked, noticing the tears.

"No, he's just sad, not hurt." She replied.

"God, that's rough." The other nurse commented. "I mean, Christ. It's bad enough when adults get into these accidents, but kids. That is just sick. I hope the bastard that hit the kid is in jail." He turned, taking up a bottle of water and sipping it.

"From what the police and the boys said, it was a hit and run." The young lady answered, waiting for the reaction.

He nearly choked on his water then, slamming the bottle down and earing a few good looks from Kai and Kenny. "You've got to be shitting me! A hit and run!"

The nurse noticed the looks that Kai shot their way and attempted to calm her male counterpart. "Yes, and it upsets them if you talk about it. Especially that boy over there." She pointed directly at Kai.

"Really?" He asked, looking at Kai. "Brother? God, that has to be rough on all of them."

"Not a brother." The man behind the counter replied softly.

"Just a friend."

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

The young nurse who had been keeping an eye on the boys now walked silently over, a small smile on her face. They all noticed, but didn't really feel like talking right then. All they wanted was for the doctor to tell them about their friend.

"Your friend, Ray…he's out of surgery now. The doctor said I could take you to visit him." She leaned down and ruffled Tyson's hair, his hat having been long forgotten. "He couldn't come see you himself; he has another patient to attend to."

Before she could lead the way, the oldest and the first boy, who she found out was Tyson because one of the boys was screaming his name, shot down the hall as fast as they could with the other two right behind them. Quickly enough the older boy ran ahead of Tyson.

"Kai! Slow down! Wait!"

They stopped abruptly when the hall ended and went in to totally opposite directions. Tyson started for the left, then looked back and turned to go right. Kai simply looked like a young boy who had lost his kitten, which in reality wasn't far from the truth.

"Just clam down and follow me." She walked on, leading them all down the hall to the left. They passed through a good many sets of doors. Some of the rooms had glass viewing windows where people stayed. Some of them were in terrible condition and hard to look at. Finally, they stopped abruptly at a door. "He's just in there. Feel free to call at any time. Only one person is supposed to be allowed in the ICU, but I convinced the doctor to make an exception." She smiled and walked away, knowing all would be well now.

"Thank you." Max called down the hall, watching her go.

No one moved for about a minute, not really knowing if they actually wanted to see Ray in his current state. Most likely they couldn't handle it. The problem was solved quickly as Kai stepped forward and turned the handle, opening the door and shoving the others in abruptly then latching the door tightly behind them.

As they all turned around, shock hit them at full force and Max broke down crying right on the floor, leaning on Tyson's leg. Kenny just stared, slowly falling to his knees, not saying a word. Tyson leaned down to Max and held him tightly, crying himself. Kai on the other hand stood tall and clenched his fists, walking over to the dark haired boy that lay helpless in the bed.

Ray almost looked like another person entirely; his face was marred with little cuts, a dark bruise on his right temple, and thick bandages on his neck,. The same offensive tube was still down his throat taped in place and giving oxygen to his broken and weak body, forcing it into his punctured, bruised lungs. Disarrayed hair framed his face slightly, most of it being pulled back into a loose ponytail. Further down, little devices were attached to his slightly exposed chest, which rose and fell softly as he breathed lightly. there was no hospital gown, simply a blanket that covered the rest of his body, hiding the bandages on his side, still slightly visible beneath it. Numerous Iv's and other life support systems kept his body working, making sure he had fluids and plenty of medications.

"Ray..." Kai whispered as he gently brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. _He looks so weak. If only I hadn't been so stupid...STOP! I should not be thinking about that at a time like this. It was an accident. But __everything's fine now. Ray is alright._

"Guys, it's okay, just come over and see him. It will make you feel better and he's not as bad as he seems." The older boy kept his voice calm. He wasn't actually that worried. He knew Ray would be okay. _He's ok._

Before he even realized it, they were all beside him, looking down at the boy. None of them said anything, just stood by Kai and stared, not moving. It was as if they had lost all control of their minds and bodies, leaving them to be nothing more than zombies. Kai couldn't stand it.

"Hey, guys, c'mon..." Trying to persuade them, he reached out and took hold of Tyson's hand gently, bringing it forward and brushing it against Ray's hand. He just wanted them to know that everything would be ok. Everything would be fine, they just had to believe it.

Tyson shook violently as Kai moved his hand into contact with the sleeping neko-jin's, nudging it softly. The teen tried to pull his hand back, but Kai was insistent, shoving his hand against Ray's. Tyson started to cry out loud, wondering why Kai was forcing him to do something he didn't want to do.

"Kai!...s-stop...please!" Tyson used all the strength he could muster to pull free of the older boys grip. He failed miserably. "Kai...I don't want to do this." _I can't! How can I face Ray? This is all my fault! I always have to be a pain and start shit! What have I done..._

"Tyson, you have to. He's fine. It's okay. Everything will be fine." Tyson stopped trying to pull away and let his hand go limp as Kai let go. He simply left his hand to rest on Ray's.

"Ray...please wake up."

Just as Kai murmured, Ray turned his hand and latched onto Tyson's with a vice like grip. Tyson jumped, making everyone else flinch and back away, with the exception of Kai. It was such a sudden movement.

"Tyson-"

"Kai, he squeezed my hand!" Tyson panicked, shaking violently and not knowing whether or not to pull away or do...something. He had been expecting that least of all and it scared him to death. _HOLY SHIT! AH! NO!_

"Tyson, calm down, he's just-"

"What do I do! O, God! Wha-"

Quickly and gently, Kai pulled Tyson away from Ray, breaking the grip he had on the blue haired boy. Not knowing what else to do, he held Tyson in his arms tightly as he sobbed into his chest. Looking down, he saw Ray's hand twitch as if trying to find something to hold onto. Slowly he reached out and took Ray's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tyson was right. Ray latched onto his hand with a death grip.

Kenny and Max just stared in total amazement. Here was Kai, their fearless, antisocial, hard ass leader, holding a bawling Tyson, letting him sob into his chest. Along with that he was holding Ray's hand, who just so happened to be showing the first signs of movement since they had last seen him conscious.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay Tyson. It means that he knows we're here and he'll be okay. Just calm down." Kai soothed, rubbing Tyson's back carefully. _It's okay Tyson. Just let it out. We're all fine now._ When he looked up to the other two boy's, his eyes were dark, cloudy, and brimmed with tears.

"Kai..." Kenny began, but was stopped.

"Guys, come here. I promise, everything is fine." The Russian's voice was so calm and soothing that both did as they were told and walked the few steps over to the three.

Max reached out with a hand and tapped Tyson on the shoulder lightly, causing him to raise his head and look at him, tears dripping from his eyes. Max offered him a weak smile. Before he knew it, he felt Tyson latch onto him and cry into his shoulder softly. Max wrapped his arms around Tyson, pulling him tightly into his own body. Kenny just hugged the both of them, eyes fixed on Ray.

With Tyson out of his way, Kai turned his attention back to Ray. He had yet to let his grip loosen and was starting to make his hand turn purple. "Ray, it's okay. We're not going to leave you. I swear." At that, Ray's grip loosened. _He must have heard me. Thank God. __Maybe he will wake up soon..._

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, and as they all turned around, a doctor came into the room. He looked up to see them and smiled, quietly walking up to the bed and taking his stethoscope from around his neck. Slowly he pulled down the blanket covering Ray, exposing his chest completely.

They all noticed the many tubes and other things attached to his body. He was also covered in bruises; dark purple and blue ones that spread over his stomach and all the way up. Most of them were the darkest around the center of his body; though they were not very visible due to the bandages that covered him.

Carefully the doctor placed his stethoscope over the boy's heart, listening intently as he picked up his wrist. After a minute, he turned to the boys and spoke to them in a calm manner. "He's doing much better. There is no longer any fluid in his lungs, and he is healing well. Do you know how we can get in contact with his family?"

"He doesn't really have any besides us." Kai spoke up. "Are you sure he's okay? I thought he had internal bleeding also." He was not about to leave anything to chance, not after all of this. _Don't think you can leave me out of the loop, doc, just cuz I'm not an adult quite yet._

"Yes, we stopped the bleeding during surgery; it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I can take this tube out of his throat so you can talk when he wakes up. His lungs should be healed enough."

All four of them nodded in approval.

Max had to turn his head away as the doctor started to take the tube out. _Oh, I can't watch. A horror movie is nothing compared to this._

Kenny paled greatly and just stared. He nearly dropped Dizzy in fact._ I don't recall it being so...graphic in those medical books I read..._

Tyson looked like he would puke. _This is just sick! Where's the bathroom? _Instantly his hand flew to his mouth and his arm wrapped around his stomach, yet he didn't look away, nor did he leave.

Kai just watched intently. He had seen much worse before; well, earlier was it. _It's not that bad. _The only thing that bothered him about it was how it hurt his heart. He hated more than anything seeing Ray like this. It was like a little needle was pushing its way slowly and painfully into his heart; it was torturous.

When the tube was fully out, Ray coughed involuntarily and wheezed slightly as his bruised lungs worked on their own for the first time in nearly a day. They doctor placed little tubes around his face, so he was still supplied with the extra oxygen he still needed.

"I'll be checking up on him in a while. If he wakes up, please call me. He may be frightened but you all must stay calm as to avoid making him even more nervous. Try to get some rest. I am allowing you to stay in here only as a privilege." The doctor silently pulled the blanket back up over Ray and left the room with a wave of his hand.

Kai once again stood by the boy's side, never taking his teary eyes off of his body. "See," he spoke softly to no one in particular. "Everything will be alright."

**(TIME LAPSE)**

"Ugh..." _God, my side is killing me. I'm so tired...maybe I'll...just -wait. Where am I? I want to know but I don't want to get up. Maybe if I call out, someone will hear me... _"Kai." _That was weak. Nobody will have heard that. And why did I say Kai? Stupid question. I want him to be the one with me. But that is not likely._

"Ray, are you awake? I thought I heard you call me."

_Huh, they heard...Kai? _It was about then that Ray felt a soft hand running through his hair and brushing it back gently. _No...he wouldn't be here now, let alone be petting my head. Then again... _"Kai, where are you?" _That was a little better._

"Ray, I'm right here. Open your eyes, it's okay." _Come on Ray, just open your eyes. I know you can now. Please, I just want to see you awake._

Slowly, Ray opened his eyes only to find that he was staring into crimson ones that were worried and at the same time happy. Looking around a little, he took in his surroundings. First thing he saw was Kai. His clothes were wrinkled and his face was tired, but he still seemed happy, despite the stains on his cheeks left by his tears. _He's been crying...over me. I didn't know..._

Turning his head slightly, he spied Kenny sleeping in a chair with his laptop on his lap and Dizzy snoring softly. _Kenny. You wouldn't be caught dead without Dizzy around. I'm glad you are here too._

Just next to Kenny slept Tyson and Max. Tyson was practically in Max's lap; his head resting against the blonde's chest while his feet hung over the side and onto another chair. _That's not something I expected. _Just then he heard a snuffle come from Tyson who whined and cuddled even closer to Max. The boy simply reached out an arm unconsciously and pulled Tyson closer. _They're crying in their sleep. I didn't know I made them so sad. But that is cute..._

"Ray...are you okay? Please tell me you're feeling okay." Kai nearly broke down crying, seeing Ray conscious, but still unaware. _He looks so tired and weak right now. So vulnerable. There has to be something I can do to make him feel better. What can I do..._

"I guess...why?" Ray then looked into Kai's eyes, noticing they were scanning his body. Not really wanting to, he looked down. He was hooked up to nearly a dozen machines and he was covered in cuts and bruises, at least what he could see. Bandages obscured most of his vision. _Oh god. How can they stand to see me like this? I can't even __believe this is me...I gotta be dreaming. Help! I want to wake up! HELP!_

Ray immediately went into a fit, trying to kick and screaming softly; strangled words that sounded like help. Kai knew he had to stop Ray and keep him from over reacting as the doctor said he might do. "Shh, calm down, it's okay. Ray, you're safe. Just relax...shh it's okay, it's okay." He soothed quietly, stroking the others head softly and holding his hand for comfort.

Quickly Ray ceased to move and his muted cries faded as he listened to Kai's gentle words. They were calm and soothing and made him feel safer than he had ever felt. _I wish he would sing me a song. I've heard him singing to himself and...he has the most __beautiful voice...but...I don't think...he...would..._

"Do you really want me to sing you a song?" Kai asked quietly as he watched Ray relax under his touch. _I can't believe he just said that; it just came out of nowhere. Maybe he didn't mean for me to hear...I don't care. I'll do anything for him. I think I'm..._

_I guess I said that out loud. O well, too late...now._ "That would be nice." Ray murmured as he slowly fell asleep, exhausted from his short lived conversation/interaction with the real world. _I hope he does..._

"Okay. Anything in particular?" _Crap! I don't know any of those songs he sings along with on the radio or what other guys our age listen too. Hell, I don't even know what that junk Tyson listens to is._

_I could care less..._"What...ever..." Ray slowly felt himself loosing control as sleep pulled him in. But he wanted to stay awake just to hear a little.

"Hm." Thank God he didn't give me anyone in particular. _But...I don't really know any songs...no one ever taught me any...hmmm...except...there is one song I know. It's so old and so dumb...o well._

"...Kai..."

"Okay, it's old and pretty silly, but I think you may like it." _I hope._ "Your eyes they shine like silver, and sparkle like the moon. They dance upon the stars, and all around the room..." _I'm in..._

_That's so pretty...I...wonder...where he...learned...it..._At that point, Ray was just too far gone and he let his mind become fuzzy as he fell asleep listening to Kai's soft voice.

_He's asleep. Well, I can finish it anyways. _"For what we'll never know, and why we cannot say. Now let your eyes rest, and sleep away the day." Kai ran a hand through Ray's hair again and the leaned down to place a light kiss on the others lips and this time, they were warm and soft.

As he pulled back, Kai could have sworn he felt a slight pressure against his lips but he couldn't be sure. So he sat back, keeping a hand over Ray's wrist and running his finger through the silky strands of hair. _Get better. I know now what I should have realized a long time ago...I'm in love with you, Ray..._

**Authors Notes.**

Hahaha. I thought everyone should know that I did not just pull all the medical terminology out of my ass. And I in no way have an medical experience. However, my mom does. THANK YOU TO MY MOM'S EMT BOOK Emergency Care, Ninth Edition. Without it, I would be screwed.

For those of you that don't know, anyone over the age of 14 is considered an adult as far as treatment goes. Ray is over the age of 14.

(Adult)

Normal pulse: 60 to 100

Pulse-

Rapid, regular, and thready Shock, later stages of blood loss.

(Adult)

Normal Respiratory rates: 12-20. ABOVE 24: Serious. BELOW 10: SERIOUS!

Sounds:Crowing, gurgling, wheezing, and snoring. All have different causes.

Skin Color: Pale Constricted blood vessels possibly resulting from blood loss, shock, hypotension, emotional distress.

Skin Temperature: Cool and Clammy sign of shock, anxiety.

Pupil appearance: Dilated fight, blood loss, drugs, treatment with eye drops.

(Adult)

BP (Blood Pressure): SYSTOLIC 90-150. Diastolic 60-90

Low blood pressure Athlete or other person with normally low low blood pressure; blood loss; late sign of shock.

SO NOW! You all know what was wrong with Ray! Thank you!


	3. Only Time Heals Wounds

(Only Time Heals Wounds. Ch. 2)

"Hey, Kai! We're over here!" Rei yelled to his former team captain as he saw him enter through the restaurant doors, his usual emotionless visage plastered across his features. Even with that cold and recently detached stare, Rei and the others knew that he wasn't as he appeared. He had shown them all otherwise.

It had been nearly three months since the accident which had nearly cost Rei his life, and not a lot had changed in the boy's world. At least, not in his mind. Everything was still the same as it was before.

He had only been released from the hospital two and a half weeks ago and still had to be careful about his daily routine. His body had been under serious stress and it would take plenty of rest as well as some good physical therapy to get back in complete shape. Beyblading was out of the question for a while, which greatly disappointed the boy, but left him time to spend with his friends.

Two days after he was released from the hospital, the police had somehow managed to track down the car that had hit him and its owner. Apparently an onlooker had seen the car swerve around the corner and when they had seen the accident, had taken down the license plate. The only problem was that the car wasn't registered anywhere, making it even harder to track down, but still they had done it.

They had Rei and the rest of the gang come in to identify the person, but it was no use. They hadn't seen who it was that had hit him, so it was a lost cause. Even so, it was a pretty emotional experience for them all.

Though he had no way of knowing exactly, when he looked at the face of a young man just in his mid twenties, he knew that was the person. He stared blankly for a moment before placing a hand on the glass that separated them from the suspects. Slowly he slid down and to the floor, crying softly to himself as his friends watched him.

Still, he could only go on a gut feeling, which was not enough on its own to convict the man. So they left, all of them feeling sad and depressed, especially Rei, who clung to Tyson the whole way back to the hotel, still as upset as before. He sat on the couch the rest of the day, watching old black and white movies that played on TV, silent as ever.

Then just yesterday, the man who owned the car, the same young man that Rei had said it was, admitted to crashing into the teenager and running away because he didn't want to get another suit filed against him.

Rei hadn't pressed charges, but apparently the man was driving drunk and the judge wasn't about to go easy on him, especially since he had encounters similar to this one previously. Even without doing so, he was in for some serious crimes and was in prison. For how long, they did not know.

Well, like before, nothing really had changed. Tyson was still loud, obnoxious, and as big of a pig as ever; except for one thing. Now he looked about five times before crossing a street and letting anyone go. Max was as cheery as ever; still he seemed to be wary of coming to close to Rei, like he thought he would harm him in some way. Kenny simply did nothing differently, just lectured and kept up his research. Then there was Kai.

More than anything, Rei had noticed a great change in Kai, both physically and emotionally. He would suddenly be caught day dreaming from time to time, and when questioned about it, he simply shrugged and said he was sorry. Other times, when he would hear a loud noise of some sort or something would suddenly fall, he would suddenly freeze and his eyes would glaze over. Even if it were simply a cat meowing or a fork that had fallen on the floor, he still did this.

He would start breathing heavily and he would mumble incoherently to himself, shaking the whole time. At this point, none of the other boys could help him he was so lost in his own world. However, if he were somewhere that they could rest, they would pull him over to sit down, waiting until it had passed. He never explained this; in fact, he ignored the whole thing.

Physically, he was still as fit as ever, yet he was more cautious in the way he went about things. For instance, his stride was no longer confident and proud. He would trip over the tiniest things and he seemed to have lost control over some of his grace.

Kai would also do some things that were extremely rare for any person to do, even Tyson. Just the other day, he had walked into a door and when he pulled back, touching his nose which bled slightly, he looked like he was about to break down in tears. He went into another one of his little fits and sat on the floor, muttering again.

Now, if it had been a glass door that was just cleaned, the others may have understood, but this was a heavy wooden door that went to their room. He had been looking straight at the door, yet had still run right into it.

When asked about his odd behavior, he would just shrug and say that he had other things on his mind and they shouldn't worry over him too much. There was another problem. He never spoke unless spoken to and he always answered when a question was asked of him. He used to at least make a snide remark when one of them screwed up or did something foolish. And he hardly ever used to answer questions. Now he answered every one with a decent reply, none of which included a shrug.

He had changed completely.

"So Kai, where were you? I'm starving and Kenny said we had to wait for you to get back. I'd say we deserve an explanation, or are you too self absorbed and full of pride to answer me?" Tyson leaned back in his seat, his chair tilting dangerously. _Ok, so that may have been a little overboard, but I am sick of his little meanderings. Not to mention his behavior! DAMN!_

Kai looked to the ground before he titled his head up to meet Tyson's awaiting glare. "...I was out walking in the park. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting." His voice held no anger, just regret. _I knew that I should have taken my watch. _

"Kai, don't listen to Tyson. We don't mind." Max suddenly leaned over and whacked Tyson over the back of the head. "Let's just eat now." _Christ Tyson, a little compassion and understanding goes a long way, but you seem to lack any sense in that department. Can you not see? Something is wrong with Kai._

"YEAH! FOOD!" Tyson yelled, waving the waiter over and running off his large order while the others just sighed.

Lunch went along with nothing too exciting happening; Tyson spilled spaghetti sauce on Kenny's laptop and was nearly shot for it. Max ended up smacking Tyson across the cheek for taking a drink of his soda and then licking the glass to be gross since his own was gone. Tyson also earned another smack for saying something crude to Kai.

Rei just laughed, finding it amusing how his teammates were so goofy at times; all but Kai that is. Rei had looked over numerous times to find the boy picking at his food, eating little but rater going through multiple glasses of iced tea. _He's been eating a lot less lately. If this doesn't get better soon, we are seriously going to have to do something._

He didn't even get angry when Tyson and Max had got into a food fight and he ended up being nailed right in the face with a cinnamon roll. In fact, he had flinched and sat up abruptly, causing Max and Tyson to shrink back, thinking he was mad and awaiting the onslaught of pain. Instead, he slumped back down silently, taking a napkin from the table and dipping it in his ice water before wiping his face off while murmuring a small 'Sorry' then turning silent again.

The two boys hadn't said anything, relieved to not have the older teen rip their throats out. Kenny hadn't noticed since he was too busy worrying over his laptop. But Rei had noticed; the whole time he was watching Kai's every movement, wondering why he was acting so out of character. This just wasn't like the old Kai that he remembered from not long ago, before his accident.

_Did that have something to do with it?_ Rei wondered, looking over as Kai once again ordered another glass of iced tea, his fifth, and Kenny started lecturing the other two on some information about their blades. He had to admit, if anything could change a person as hardened as Kai, it had to have been drastic, like his accident.

That was the only thing he could think of since nothing else had happened. Tyson, Max, and Kenny had told him all about the time they spent in the waiting room, worried about him. Even after that, all the times they had visited in his resting hours when he was oblivious to the world around him. During those times, they sat and played cards or watched TV, every so often, reading.

_Something must have happened. There is no other reason why Kai would be acting so strange. Damn it! I'm just gonna have to find some way to get it out of Kai why he is acting so out of the ordinary. But I swear I can't think of a single thing! And every time I ask them about it, they look at me like I'm insane and tell me that is the whole story! But the looks they get are so false, like they are hiding something. I know they aren't telling me the whole truth and what ever it was is most likely the reason for Kai's behavior. And even so, why is he the only one that has changed? There must be a reason. But why-_

"Earth to Rei? Can you hear me? Either you are busy up in the clouds or that plant over there is extremely interesting. But I gotta tell ya bud, I'm not seeing the sudden fascination with flower leaves." Tyson drawled, watching in amusement as the dark haired boy snapped his head to attention and instantly shoved a roll into his mouth. _Hehehe, you just don't want to answer me._

"I-mumph...Ty..." Rei said wearily, nearly choking on his roll. Glancing around, he saw Kenny inspecting the plant on the counter, Max and Tyson looking at him with grins plastered on their faces. Turning slightly, he caught sight of Kai as he continued to nearly choke, seeing as he stared blankly at him.

_Shit...what is up with Kai?_ Quickly Rei brought a hand up, making a fist and slamming it into his chest, causing him to swallow the bread. He took hold of his water, sipping it for a minute until he was sure the roll was down.

"Yeah...what were you saying?" He asked politely, still sipping his water and watching from the corner of his eye as Kai shook away the stare and went back to his own drink. He was surprised at the slight frown on the boy's face. It wasn't from being angry or annoyed, more like he was thinking and worried. _I just don't get it. Why would-screw it for now! I'll do this later. But still…_

"Hey Kai, I'm fine, don't worry." Rei said, reaching out a hand and placing it on the other bladers shoulder lightly. Kai looked up abruptly, his frown fading and being replaced with a blank look.

"Yeah, okay." He replied silently, nodding to Rei before turning back to what ever he was looking at as the hand slid from his shoulder. He could swear that the tingling sensation left on his arm was caused by the cat like boy. _Why can't I just tell him? It's not like he doesn't have his suspicions, it's obvious he does. Every time he brings up the accident and what happened, none of us answer him truthfully or give him the details. Rei knows something is up. He's not that stupid and we all know it._

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

"Let's go swimming! Let's go let's go let's go! Swim! Go, go, go!" Max yelled loudly, his voice reverberating off the walls of the hotel hall as the boys made their way to their rooms. _They take too long! I want to go swim! Swimmy swim, swim! LALALALALALA!_

"Who let him have that sugar?" Kenny asked, backing off as Max ran up to him and stared for a moment before taking off down the hall again. _I bet it was Tyson. He loves it when Max gets all hyper and excited. I bet it is some sick and twisted little pleasure of his._

"SWIMMING!"

"It was Tyson's fault. He's the one who had that ice cream eating contest with all sorts of toppings full of sugar." Rei smiled, watching as Max tried to wrestle the room card away from Tyson. _He so did it on purpose, but it is pretty entertaining and a swim would be nice._

It was actually a really funny sight if you thought about it or watched them closely. Tyson was holding the card above his head, his other hand attempting to shove the hyperactive blonde off of him. His foot also tried to gain some distance between the two, lodged in the others gut, who was too preoccupied to notice. Max was waving his hands in the air, trying to reach the key while he bounced up and down yelling, "swimming" the whole time. It was absolutely adorable.

"Guys, get him off of me!" Tyson screeched, unlocking the door and nearly breaking the key off in it as Max rushed forward, pushing himself and the blue haired blader into the doorway. _Maxie, I love ya on sugar, but not when you maul me to death! Still…_

The other three walked up, seeing Max sitting on Tyson's stomach trying to pull his shirt off of all things. He was giggling like a mad man, his hands fumbling with Tyson's shirt hem at the same time while the other was blushing hard and trying to yank his hands away.

"Guys, help! He wants to go swimming, but he's practically stripping me!" Tyson whined as he looked up hopefully to the others, finding smiling faces and grins all around; with the exception of Kai that is. _What am I saying? There's no way they're going to help me. They're having too much fun watching Max in his sugar high state. Though I must admit I don't mind having him sit on me...just gotta put on a good show._

"Sorry Tyson, you're on your own." Kenny laughed, stepping around the pair and heading into the room along with Kai and Rei. _Hehehe...that is so funny...and…sick actually. TYSON! You are a pervert!_

"But..." Tyson faded off and just lay there as Max started playing with his hair.

It was strange; he had stopped trying to get his shirt off abruptly and then leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Then without warning, he reached out a hand and started playing with a long strand of hair, extremely fascinated with it. The whole time Tyson just lay there, giving up completely and waiting for the others to gain the hyper boys attention as they soon would, whether they wanted to or not.

"Ya know, a swim would be kinda nice and a good way to blow off all that energy, especially for Max over there." Rei grinned, looking over to the pair as Kenny set Dizzy on the table and started to pull up a chair while Kai sat at the little window that let the kitchen view the dining room. _Besides, maybe if I get them all off guard, I can get them to tell me...and have a little fun! INNOCENT FUN! Damn it! Why must my mind get so perverted? I'm cursed..._

"YAY! SWIM!" Max jumped up from Tyson, running over to his bag and pulling his trunks out.

"Okay. What about you Kenny?" Tyson asked, sitting up and watching as Max pulled out his swim suit then dove for his bag, pouncing on it and rummaging through its contents. "Max! Get out of my stuff!" Instantly he was on his feet, grabbing all the clothing Max had strung about and then going after the blonde. _No way in hell is he going to find that st-_

"I guess." He smiled, shutting down his laptop and going to get his things too before turning on his heel. "What about you Kai? Are you going to join us?" _Like he would...he's still so closed off, but you never know. He needs to get out more._

Max stopped fighting against Tyson, ignoring the fact that the older boy had him pinned to the floor by his wrists. Tyson had stopped trying to subdue Max, a pair of boxers hanging from his head, looking like a fool. Rei turned around from the fridge, staring directly at Kai.

They all waited for an answer, but none came; Kai simply sat at the counter, his eyes cast down to the cross word puzzle he had started working on. After a minute, they all decided that that was a no and went back to getting the things they needed.

"Where Homer is buried."

"What? Kenny asked, voicing all of their concerns. _Where the hell did that come form? What is he talking about! _

"Three letters across, last letter is s. It's the place where Homer is buried. Do any of you guys know?" Kai's voice was quiet and when he looked up, it was hard to tell, but faintly it could be seen that he really wanted...no, needed to know. _I just want to know if they know the answer. I mean...I don't know. I feel like I should be avoiding Rei at all costs but at the same time, I want to be near him. Okay, if they can tell me and its right, I'll go. If not, I'll stay here and work on this damn thing until it's done!_

"Kenny, what is it?" Tyson asked, looking up and yanking the boxers off his head as Max stuck his tongue out at him and smiled. _I have no idea why Kai wants to know, but Kenny is the brains, so he will know._

"Uh…I don't know..." Kenny stammered, blushing. _Crap! I don't remember a thing about that guy! I've hardly even heard of him. Dear Lord I am losing my touch..._

"Ios."

Instantly, Kenny and Tyson turned to Rei, shocked looks aimed at him as he stood opposite Kai, holding a glass and flipping through a TV. guide lazily. He wasn't looking at Kai; it didn't even seem like he was addressing him.

"Does it fit?"

"Yeah...thanks. I'll go get changed first and meet you guys down there." Kai closed the book quietly and got up, walking over to his bag and grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top before heading for the bathroom and closing the door. _I guess I have to go. How did he know that? I was trying to pick a question they wouldn't get! Even Kenny didn't know it. I'm just not lucky._

"How did you know that!" Both boys stood, watching as Rei simply smiled and took his towel and stuff down to the pool. He shut the door quietly, leaving the rest of them in awe and Max stiff playing around with Tyson's hair.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Shutting the door to the room, Rei sighed as he started down the hall and to the elevator. _I wonder what that was about...Kai's acting so strange. But why? What the hell happened to get him so...I'd like to say depressed or more shut off, but he's not. He's a lot more quiet and polite than he used to be, not to mention he has no temper nor does he exclude himself the way he used to. I can't stand it! WHAT DID I DO?_

Absently Rei pushed the button to the elevator that would lead him down to the main floor and ignored the cleaning lady that nearly ran into him. _Did I even do anything? Was it something I didn't have anything to do with? That just seems so unlikely. There's just this feeling that I'm part of the reason he's like this. But how am I ever going to find out what it is unless I get Kai or one of the guys to say something?_

"Damn."

_Why am I so obsessed with this anyways? Is it really that big of a deal? All I ever do in my spare time is think about Kai and what happened...do I really like him that much? I admit I think about him every waking moment when he's not near me and even then he's on my mind. I can still remember that first time I woke up in the hospital. I never thought he would be there, and then…he was...and I felt safe. I can even remember the words to that song..._

"Your eyes they shine like silver."

_'Your eyes they shine like silver,' that is just like his eyes. When he is in the right light they really do shine as brightly as silver. 'And sparkle like the moon.' All the time. "They dance upon the stars and all around the room,' kind of like when he's looking at you yet has that far away look in his eyes, like he's not even there...'For what we'll never know and why we cannot say, so...' I don't know the rest. I feel asleep before he finished it even..._

Rei pushed the door to the pool open, barely noting that there was no one present and took a seat near the shallow end. He was still in his clothes, but his swim shorts were on underneath. He didn't remember even changing into them in the bathroom by the pool.

He was hesitant about taking his shirt off. _None of the guys have really seen what my body looks like since about two months ago. Maybe they shouldn't see. I'm sure they know something is up since I always wear a shirt to bed and I never used to and the fact that I don't dress or undress in front of them. I still have a few small, almost invisible scars, but it's the one going across my side that bothers me. It's still there and it looks so...I just don't like it. I don't want them seeing...especially Kai._

"Kai…" He let out a soft sigh.

_There I go again! Thinking about Kai again! Crap! Okay, just forget about everything and have some fun with your friends. _Quickly Rei took off his clothes, even his shirt and sat at the edge again, letting his feet dangle in the water as he waited for the others.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

"HAHA! YAY!" Max yelped as he slammed the door open and took a running leap into the water, creating a large wave that soaked nearly the entire room. Popping his head up, he screeched as loudly as he could. "Tyson, Marco!" _Oh, I love this game! Especially since I can sneak up on everyone!_

"I'll get you back for earlier now Maxie, POLO!" Tyson too ran for the pool aiming for the blonde and nearly landing right on him. _You have no idea._

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"Those two both need some serious help." Kenny sighed, yet a smile was present on his face as he walked over to a chair near Rei and set down his laptop. _Glad to see him actually enjoying himself. _

"Where's Kai? I thought he was coming?" Rei asked, running his fingers through his hair, the water having made it frizz when Max had jumped in. He hadn't seen Kai when they came in, though he said he would join them. _Maybe he changed his mind..._Rei thought disappointedly. Absently, he let his arm snake around his side, hiding the scar.

"He's right over there." Kenny pointed as he walked over to the others, who were currently trying to dunk each other. _Why do I feel like I am in a love…just…stuck in the middle? I give up, time for some fun._

Rei turned his head, seeing that Kai was in fact there, on the other side of the pool in his trunks and tank top. It was loose, but still left little to the imagination, which in his case, was a very, very good thing.

One leg was pulled up to his chest while the other hung in the water. This caused the shirt to ride up and reveal just a little of his pale skin and toned abs. Kai's shorts fell slightly from his waist, revealing them to be a bit big, but also showing off even more of his lower body. His cheeks were void of the blue marks he had so often worn. Actually as of late they hadn't been there as often, almost as if Kai didn't care anymore.

Ignoring the screams that came from the pool as Tyson and Max ganged up on Kenny, Rei pulled his legs up from the water and walked over to the silent teen who was indifferently watching the others. He wasn't really that focused on them, yet he paid close attention.

Even when Rei was not even three feet away from him, he didn't acknowledge him. Rei was about to speak but at that moment, Kai looked up at him, locking their eyes.

Rei didn't break that look and slowly sat down by him, once again placing his legs in the water. He watched as Kai let his gaze travel over his body and frowned when the two tone haired boy stared at the scar on his side. Instinctively, he tried to hide it by moving his arm, but to little avail.

After a minute of staring, Rei began to fidget, nervous. He didn't like the looks he was getting; it made him feel like he was deformed in some way. Kai noticed this and quickly straightened up, eyes cast back to the pool.

"Glad you actually came." Rei spoke cheerfully, deciding to strike up a conversation at the least. _Perhaps now I can get him to spill just a little to me._

"Yeah...I thought it would be polite. Besides, you guys seemed like you wanted me here." _Please, don't prod. I get jittery enough around you; I don't need to have a heart attack too._

Rei sighed. It didn't seem like he would get very far with this, so he reached back and took his hair out of the braid he had been keeping it in. It fell entirely around his body and down his back, long and shiny. He noticed Kai staring and instantly blushed. _Kai stares an awful lot…_

"...Rei..." Kai started but stopped as the boy had slide into the pool, submerging himself completely. _SHIT! Missed the golden window of opportunity. That is just my luck. I need to learn to take things when they are given to me, not wait around._

A few seconds later, Rei came up, tilting his head back and running his fingers through his hair to brush it back and away from his face. He reached out, grabbing the side of the pool where he had been sitting previously, next to Kai, and pulled himself against the wall, arms resting on the side. The dark haired boy looked expectantly at the other and when nothing was said, he piped up.

"Kai, come on in. The water is really nice." He grinned, showing off little fangs and white teeth. _Come on, I want to see a little. You see me, I see you. Only fair._

"No thanks...not really the type to swim." Came the easy reply. _I don't like swimming. Especially not after coming close to drowning in Russia due to my own stupidity. _

Rei frowned at this. "Come on. If you're not going to swim, why'd you come?" He asked, now intent on forcing a legitimate answer out of him. _Jeez, it's not that bad. Not like I'm going to criticize you or anything._

"You all asked me to. I didn't want you to feel bad or guilty, like you always do." _So drop it now._

"Kai please." _Get in, please._

"No thank you, Rei." _Give it up Rei, I will NOT come in._

Rei stared at Kai, now really pissed off though he had no notion as to why. _GOD KAI! Why do you try to be all good then turn around and piss people off? You just-AH! GR! FUCK IT! I'm going to force you to get in here and have some fun at any cost! _In a flash, he took hold of Kai's ankles and pulled him in, dragging the boy underwater with him.

Kai didn't even have time to kick or scream before Rei yanked him under. Water surrounded him and he choked as he opened his mouth to breathe in, coming up with only the clear, pure liquid. It was just like when he was startled and he suddenly panicked, his brain completely failing him. He took in another breath, hoping it would be air this time but to no avail. His eyes shot open then and he searched for Rei, but couldn't see him. For some reason, his body was frozen and he couldn't move. He just sank.

_Rei...why did you do that? I'm so scared now, and I can't breathe. I need to get some air. Air. I have to get out of here. Where are you Rei? Get me out. Please, I don't want to be here. I want out...I don't know how…_

Slowly his thoughts faded as he drank in more of the cold liquid and felt himself get light headed. He knew he could swim, but at the moment, he didn't understand that. It was just after he felt arms wrap around his chest that he closed his eyes tightly and shut his mind and body down. Everything just went blank

_Kai! Why the hell did you do that! What were you thinking? All you had to do was swim! _Rei was feeling very afraid as he surfaced with Kai in his arms, not moving. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He had only been under for about a minute or two before the teen had noticed he wasn't really doing anything and opened his mouth to swallow water. Rei managed to pull them over to the shallow end where he drug Kai's heavy body out of the water.

The other boys were shouting at him and asking what was wrong and what happened even as he laid Kai down on the cold tile. Kai did not move and he didn't appear to be conscious.

Absently Rei moved his hand to his side for a brief moment, putting pressure on it. It had begun to sting from having to pull the boys weight along with his, but it was fading now and he was able to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Kai...Kai? Can you hear me?" Rei asked, leaning down to listen to his heart. It was beating about once every three seconds, but his chest was not rising against his cheek. "Kai, hey, snap out of it." But he didn't move. "Shit." Rei murmured as he placed his hands over Kai's lungs, pressing down on them hard a few times before moving to breathe into his mouth.

It felt so familiar to him somehow; the feel of Kai's lips against his own. But where? _Why does this feel so real? It's almost like deja vu, but not. Kai, just breathe. I know you can. If I can do it, so can you. _"Kai, don't do this, don't leave us!" Rei yelled, pressing down on his lungs again. _Was this how he felt when I was hurt? Was he this afraid of losing me as I am of losing him now? Then he...I knew it! He was so afraid of losing me and he didn't know of any other way to deal with all the stress. And that's resulted in him having panic attacks! Because of me…_

"Kai..."

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	4. Even After Wounds Heal, it’s Not Over

(Even After Wounds Heal, it's Not Over. Ch. 3)

"Kai!"

Kai suddenly coughed hard as Rei pressed down on his chest, forcing the water out of his lungs and air in. Vaguely he felt a hand reaching around his neck and turning his head to the side, preventing him from choking on the water he had just gotten up. _What was...with that? I...I'm tired..._

"Hey, Kai, you okay now?" Rei asked quietly, leaning over slightly to look into the others face as he held his neck steady, watching as he stopped regurgitating water and let his eyelids droop heavily. _Damn, that was scary as hell. Kai, I really thought you had given up on us. Thank God for small favors. Still, why the hell did you do that?._

Kai looked up shakily, turning his head in Rei's soft hands to find everyone staring down at him intently, eyes full of worry and concern. "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired right now, that's all." _Maybe they wont really worry too much and let me go take a nap. Actually, go to bed is more like it. A nice, soft, warm bed and some really cushy pillows is all I need right now...and something to snuggle up to...like Rei._

It couldn't have been more obvious if Kai had just spelled it out for them; he wanted to leaveAs of late, Kai was like an open book and wore his emotions on his sleeves. He didn't hide them at all and rarely cared when they all discovered his exact thoughts. It was as if he had just given up on trying to close himself off in a way.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a while..." Kenny suggested, turning to go grab a towel for Kai. _It's just as well that we not bother him. A nap would definetly do him some good._

"Yeah, that sounds nice. If you guys don't mind that is. I hate to ruin your fun." Slowly Kai sat up, cringing as his back ached from God only knew what. As soon as he was sitting fully, he slumped forward, not really able to control his muscles at the moment. _Crap...I can't believe how weak I am. I just don't have it in me to do anything any longer. No energy, no cares..I don't know what is wrong with me..._

About then Kai felt a soft hand on his back, rubbing it gently while another hand squeezed his shoulder. Turning around to find the source of the touch, he found Rei to be the one with his hand on his back and Max was the one who had given his shoulder a squeeze. Kenny returned then with the towel, only to have Tyson snatch it from him and throw it over the older boy, wrapping him tightly in it.

"Now go get some sleep, mister. We don't want you doing that to us again." Tyson smirked, waving a finger in front of Kai's face as if he were scolding him. _We don't need everyone to end up hurt or worse dead. Jeez..._

"Okay-" Kai said, getting up to his feet only to have his legs give out underneath him. But he didn't get very far before arms caught him and wrapped themselves around his chest, supporting him. Instantly he knew who it was without even looking; there was no mistaking that soft skin, the gentle touch. "Thanks, Rei." _I just want to melt now..._

"Don't worry about it. I'll go with you to make sure you're alright." _Well, I'm not really worried about that but I would really like to be alone with Kai for just a minute. Maybe this will give me a chance to ask him about..._

"If you insist." _Shit! Why the hell does he want to come with! I'm fine...I think...maybe...well...no. More like..._"A-ACHOO!" _Ah, __damn it! I feel really cold now. Guess I hadn't realized how cold I've been all this time...actually, I've had a cold for the past week. Life is unfair...that or someone wants to torture me enough by leaving me alone with Rei. Just my luck._

"I do. Now come on, lets get you something for that cold." Rei said softly, hauling Kai over to the door and disappearing from sight, leaving the rest of the group to wonder. _Dang, he's so light compared to what I thought he would weigh._

"Somethings gonna happen...!" Tyson cheered happily, jumping up and down with joy. _I just know it! Those looks they get are so obvious to any one who is within fifty feet of them! More like 5 miles! HAHAHA!_

"Hopefully. Those two really need to get a clue. The rest of the world sees it, but they don'th." Max added, nudging Tyson. _Oblivious to the signals. Gah, it's kinda like me and...drop that now Max!_

"Just hold on you guys. We don't know that. Besides...there are things between them that even we don't know..." Kenny trailed off, leaving the other two to look at him questioning then to the vacant door. _We don't know what is going on and we have no way of helping them. We can't butt in; they have to figure it out for themselves._

**(Scene Change)**

"Key Key Key Key Key Key Key KEY! REI! I need you-"

"Hang on! I can't get it out with you all over me right now!" _WAIT A SEC!_

"But I can't wait any longer I need to get-" Kai started, clawing at Rei before clapping a hand over his mouth and holding his stomach, then sinking to the floor of the hallway in front of their room.

"Got it!" Rei yelled, opening the door quickly and watching as Kai rushed past him, turning into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. _Is he really that sick? God, we never knew._

Closing the door silently and walking further into the room, Rei walked by the door, hearing a heaving sound coming from inside, before continuing on to the kitchen where he set the key on the bar that over looked from the kitchen to the living room. The room was dark, save for a small lap that stood near the balcony, but all was revealed when Rei turned on the living room light and t.v., then returned to the kitchen.

As he filled a glass with water, his thoughts wandered to other things. _Poor Kai, now he's sick. I can't imagine how he must feel right now. Maybe I should wait to ask him about the incident until he is feeling better. Besides, I don't want to get on his bad side; I'm amazed he didn't say anything about it being my fault he nearly drowned. But why? And how come he isn't mad at me either?_

"...Rei..."

"Huh?" Rei's thoughts were interrupted as he thought he heard a small voice call his name but he couldn't be sure, not with the water running. Turning away from the sink with the glass in hand, he walked back to the bathroom door. Knocking lightly, he whispered. "Kai? Did you call for me?" His only answer was more sounds of someone clearly loosing their stomach contents. Not really sure of himself, he reached out to find the door handle unlocked and let himself in after a minute.

"Kai? Are you all right?" Rei asked, noting that Kai was no longer leaning over the toilet as he had expected him to be, but rather leaning against the wall next to it, his legs sprawled out infront of him and one arm resting on the toilet seat. His eyes were half open and seemed unfocused at the moment. "Kai, are you-"

Not even a second later, Kai threw himself back over the porcelain fixture, emptying out even more of his already drained stomach. It seemed more like dry heaves than anything else to Rei, but he couldn't be sure. Instead, he set the glass on the counter before kneeling down next to Kai. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out and pulled the older boys bangs away from his face so they wouldn't get in the way, and held them back as his body shook.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kai throwing up nothing and everything at the same time; mostly stomach acid which burned his throat as he hacked it up, and Rei holding his hair out of the way, saying nothing but rubbing his back all the while.

_...Shit...I don't think I have anything left to throw up, not even acid...my throat is so dry and it stings...I hate being ill. Still, I think I'm done now..._Slowly Kai pulled away from his new found friend that was so gracious as to get rid of his...contents when he reached up to flush. Again he leaned up against the wall, letting his head tilt back slightly.

Rei sighed and grabbed the glass of water, holding it out in front of him. "Try drinking some water. It'll flush out your system and make you feel better." _Kai...I can't even remember being this sick beofre. If I had known, I wouldn't have let him coem down to the pool._

Kai cracked open an eye, studying the glass before smiling a little. "I think my system has been flushed out enough for a good year or two now." _Nothing, not even water, sounds good right now Rei._

"Maybe, but you don't want to get dehydrated. Just humor me if not yourself." _You have to drink it._

"I'm good-" Instantly Kai regretted saying that to Rei. He found his head jerked forward suddenly and an arm supported his back as the glass was shoved to his mouth and tilted so that the water splashed against his dry lips. _...the hell! Why is Rei being so...I give up. I'll humor you like you wanted..._

Rei smiled as Kai took a tentative sip, then another. Gradually the water disappeared, and Rei started to let go, knowing that once he eased up enough, Kai would take hold of the cup himself. But that didn't happen. Kai did grab the glass, but he took hold Rei's hand, keeping it in place as he finished off the water.

"Thanks." Kai murmured. _Even though I didn't want it._

"Sure." Unknown to Kai, a small blush had made it's way onto Rei's face. _Now I really feel bad wanting to know more about the accident. It would be so rude to ask him now._

Both sat in silence for a few minutes before Kai decided that there was just no way anything was ever going to change. He wanted to talk to the teen, tell him how he felt and get to know him better. But it just wasn't likely. _I can't do that. I just can't. Rejection is worse than not saying anything at all._

"Hey Kai...can I talk to you about...something?" Rei asked silently, not daring to look into his eyes. _I have to do this, I just have to. There is no other way._

"I suppose. What about?" Kai replied quietly, not entirely sure where this was going, though he had an idea. _Please don't ask, please don't ask._

_Now or never. _"Um, do you remember my accident?" He paused, looking up just enough to see Kai nod his head slightly. "Well, you see, I know, just by the way you all act, that you are not telling me somehting. I want to know what happened and what made you so afraid. You aren't the same person anymore."

"Nothing happened besides you getting hit by a car and that was bad enough." Kai cut in quickly. He could tell his voice was slightly panicky, but none the less, he had to get them off this subject. _Nope, not saying a word._

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure that something happend and you all are not telling me. What happened to make you so arfaid?"

There it was. Kai froze, not daring to even breathe as he waited for what was sure to come. _Oh...My...GOD! I'm screwed! Why me? Why not Kenny or Tyson...anyone but me!_

"I can _feel _it. You were scared or something. Maybe you saw something. Whatever it was, that is what has you so on edge now. And I still don't know what. Just tell me. That is all I ask of you. No one else will be honest with me. I know you will be, Kai." Rei stopped, wondering how to phrase the next part.

"I don't see-" _Stop, please. Don't make me do this._

"Just...listen. I know you don't want to say, and I can tell it bothers you. You never were the most caring person Kai, and then you suddenly pull a one eighty and start caring and trying to please other people, which makes no sense. I don't want any lies or half truths. Just tell me the truth; all of it. Will you at least do that for me, Kai?"

There was a long silence as Rei waited for Kai to either start talking or at least say he wouldn't. _Tell me...please._ He was about to press the matter when Kai spoke up abruptly.

"If you really must know..." Judging by the sound of his voice, Kai was finally caving in. _I don't want to, but I can't do this to you. It's not fair._

Sitting down fully now next to Kai, he turned to look him in the eyes, finding that contact was not to hard to establish. "What ever you can say, I want to hear." _Finally, I am getting some answers._

"It wasn't like that." Kai stated, watching as a look of sheer confusion crossed the other boy's features. "You see, at one point, we thought you were dead and there was nothing we could do. We were all afraid. The reality that we had lost you was nearly too much to bare. So when you came back, we never mentioned it again." Kai fell silent again, needing a break so that he would not break down. _No more, please. I can't talk about this. Not just yet..._

"Then...the reason you all are acting so...strange around me...was becsue I was dead?"

"Yeah."

"But why? Why couldn't you all just tell me? Kai, why! Tell me!" Rei was angry now, his temper flaring. _How the fuck could you all not tell me I had died! That is not something you keep to yourself! HOW COULD YOU ALL!_

Rei jumped up, staring down at Kai while resisting the urge to beat him sensless. He could feel as his nails dug into his palm from the fist he was making. "Was it so hard to tell the truth? Did you all think I couldn't handle it! I couldn't handle the fact that I died! Well? SAY IT! NOWS YOUR CHANCE! Out with i-"

"Because none of us wanted to admit it!" Kai burst in, nearly breaking down in tears as he looked up to the other teen. "It wasn't you. _We _couldn't admit it to ourselves that you were gone! So we pretended it never happened; it was so much easier that way. Even now it's almost too much to bare." _THERE. I hope you are happy now._

Falling to his knees in front of the other, Rei leaned forward, trying to overcome his anger and confusion. It was hard to just forgive them, but it clearly hurt them all to talk about it. _I didn't know...I had no idea...how could I ever..._

"You were so cold." Kai mumbled, his voice broken as a tear slid down his cheek. "What if, when we had tried to bring you back, it didn't work? That was our fear." _You have no idea how scared we all were. I was...empty inside._

"Your lips...they were so cold against mine. I can still remember it even now, that same cold and hollow feeling. Every time I touched them again and nothing happened, it got harder and harder each time. I nearly broke down in front of everyone; I wasn't doing anything for you..." Once again, the boy ceased to speak, knowing that he had started something he could never change. _I've finally let mye motions out and confronted what I feared most, but I still don't feel right...something is missing..._

Rei didn't mean to, but his hand instinctively went to his mouth, touching gently as he let the words sink in. Still..._Kai, why? None of you had to. You could have just...I owe you all my life. And...you...tingly. A strange tingely feeling..._

"So, the reason you are all acting strange, is becasue of that? You were too arfaid to remember what had happened so you tried to forget about it." Rei murmured.

"That's what I've been saying, yes. I don't know about the others, but I don't want to remember it. It was the worst time in my life, worse than my Grandfather or Boris or anything." Kai rocked back and forth nervously on the floor, hugging his knees lightly.

Rei watched him. He didn't know that Kai could actually break down like this. He had always been hard and shut off, evne in the worst case scenarious. "But, you don't need to worry. I'm hear now, I'm not dead. See?" He reached out, placing a soft hand over Kai's. "Flesh and blood. I'm here to stay and you guys don't ever have to worry about me again."

"I know, but something like that is not something you let go easily." _No matter what, it haunts your dreams andis forever a part of your past. It can't be forgotten. _"Even if you want to, you just don't. It stays with you and is a constant reminder that life can be taken away witout a moments notice."

"...I've never know that feeling. I can only try to relate to how you all feel, but I suppose that it won't be enough. If I could, I would take everything back, not for me, but for all of you; so you wouldn't have to fell all this...pain." _I really would Kai. Especially for you._

Looking up, the older boy unraveled himself from his little ball and stared into the dark amber eyes that watered slightly. "I know Rei, we all know. But you know that can't happen. We jsut need to deal with it in our own ways. So for now, don't worry. Just make sure you stay safe and don't go playing hero any more." Although it sounded like a joke, Kai was completley serious. _Now you understand._

"Kai." Rei's voice was soft and somewhat shy. "There's still one thing I want to know and I hope you will answer me honestly." Rei stopped, pulling his hand away and fiddeling with the hem of his shirt. _This better be the right theing to do. I hope so. _"Is there...do you...care, about me that is?"

_Do I care? Of course I do! I love you more than possible! I would do anything to see that you are okay. You're the light in my life that keeps me going even through the worst of times and the comfort that follows when I just need it. If something is wrong, you're there to fix it and keep us all together. No matter how bitter or cruel I am, you never give up. But...to tell you...Can I? Is everything I've worked for worth losing if you reject me or don't...but how will I ever know unless...I..._

"Rei..."

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	5. Is a Minute Alone So Hard to Ask For

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

(Is a Minute Alone So Hard to Ask For?)

"Rei..."

"AH! SHIT! Max, get the hell off of me! I'm gonna drop the-"

A loud crash resounded through out the hotel room, signifying that the other occupants had returned. And at the most inopportune time too. Timing never was one of their best qualities.

Rei continued to stare at Kai intently, but he received no answer, just dead silence as the bathroom door was flung open and a certain loud mouth blader stood before them. Even as the other three stared at them, neither moved their eyes off the other, one waiting for an answer, the other wishing he would drop it.

"Hey guys, we brought back some food. I forget what it is called, but Max said it's really good." The boy smiled, holding out something that resembled...they didn't know what. "Want any?" He asked, shoving the food right in Kai's face. _They have to be hungry; it's been six hours since we've eaten. I can't be the only one starving. Besides, Kai needs to start eating better._

Kai took one look at it before turning and heaving his guts out into the toilet. _Perfect. Just...Blah...excellent. I was going to give Rei at least an appropriate explanation but then that heathen has to come in and ruin it! Not to mention make me sick again...ugh...maybe it's a sign. I'm not supposed to tell him anything. Not too much of a surprise, cough, there. Shit, I give up!_

"Tyson, get that out of here! Can't you see that it is just making Kai even sicker? Go wait for us out in the dining room and we'll come out when he is feeling better, ok?" Rei stood, shoving Tyson forcefully out the door while trying to avoid any more conversation. "Besides, if he eats anything, it will most likely be soup." _Idiot. He was going to tell me something important too...later. Later is always good. When Kai is feeling better._

"Alright, alright. I'm going. We can wait but I can't guarantee any food will be left for you two." Tyson sang happily. The door slammed behind him instantaneously, and his smile turned to a frown. "Kai's hugging the porcelain bowl guys! And Rei's with him." _I didn't know Kai was sick! _"I didn't mean to barge in."

"Tyson, you just need to learn to knock first." Kenny patted him on the back, heading back to the dining room.

"Yeah Ty, come on!" Max took hold of his hand, dragging him along. "I'm sure they will forgive you."

"I know." Tyson mumbled, sitting down and handing the food out. "So, on a lighter subject, I wonder what they were talking about." _Probably something juicy! I WISH I COULD HAVE HEARD IT!_

"How do you even know they were talking? Kai looked like he had been throwing up his guts since he got back here. I highly doubt that they were idly chatting." Max spoke through a mouth full of food. _Geez…does he ever think or does he just spout off first?_

"Because. There's no way that he could have been spilling his guts physically for that long. He doesn't eat enough and there's only so much acid in a person's stomach. Besides, could you not see the way they were looking at each other? It was obvious." _Am I the only one who sees things clearly? Maybe Kenny and Max are just really stupid when it comes to these matters. _

"Tyson, I think you are jumping to conclusions. Besides, what experience do you have in these matters?" Kenny asked, digging into a healthy meal consisting of a salad instead of that garbage that Max and Tyson were indulging themselves on. _I am going to make them work off all that fat and carbs they are taking in right now. Ah, I love using a training schedule as payback._

Tyson frowned, slamming his fist down on the table. "Damn! Do you guys have to question me about everything! Honestly, they way you all act sometimes, it seems like you don't take anything I say seriously. The least you could do is just shut up about it and let me think I'm right once in a while instead of shooting me down! It's not that hard, ya know!" _There. Stick that in your back pocket and eat it._

"Ty, take it easy." Max soothed, reaching out and taking the other teens hand gently and guiding him back into a sitting position. "It's not that we don't believe or trust you, we just don't want to jump to any conclusions." _I didn't mean to upset you…_

"Besides, don't you remember who the accident was all over the media? Do you want rumors about Kai and Rei to start floating around? I highly doubt you do. All we are saying is don't even insinuate anything until they want to say something to us. Ok? That's all." _Settle down Beavis. HAHAHAHA! Oh, I've wanted to say that for so long now! Don't remember where I heard it, but it's funny._

Tyson took a deep breath before exhaling and speaking in a much calmer manner. "I know. I am just really hoping that something does happen. I want them to be happy. And it seems like we are the only ones who see these feelings they have for each other and it drives me nuts that they can't see them. I just got carried away, sorry." _Pff…no more freak outs like that._

"And Tyson, from now on we will be sure not to be so harsh on you." Max piped up.

"Yeah Tyson. We won't tell you when you're walking around with your fly undone anymore." Kenny giggled, on the verge of cracking up. He couldn't resist the chance to insult Tyson with out his knowing any longer.

"And no more trying to wake you up when you start cuddling up to us and getting...a..HAHAHA!" Max doubled over instantly, laughing so hard that he nearly cried. Kenny had fallen to the floor, dying with laughter.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL! YOU JERKS!" Tyson raged, turning on them with the intent of coming off as threatening, but to little avail. _GOD! HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO ME? THEY WILL PAY! _Tyson began stomping around and Max and Kenny stopped long enough to look at each other.

"Settle down, Beavis!" Max yelled, sending them into another fit.

"What the hell does that mean! KENNY! MAX!" _That's it! _Tyson lunged, landing onto of both boys and half heartedly punched, kicked and bit them. However, it did not stop the laughing.

**(SCENE CHANGE: Back to Kai and Rei)**

"Could he be even more crude?" Rei muttered, carrying on his business and grabbing a towel to wet with cool water. Running the tap, he stuck the cloth under before he turned back to Kai, placing it on his forehead, which was burning up. _Poor Kai, he's so sick._

"Most likely." Kai coughed out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Now he had absolutely NOTHING left in his stomach. _That cool cloth feels good. A minute ago I was cold and now I'm hotter than hell. Being sick blows. _Slowly he slouched, letting Rei press the towel to his head as his mind wandered a bit.

At Kai's answer, Rei's head nearly turned all the way around in surprise. He hadn't expected to get an answer; he was just thinking out loud to himself. Nothing more. Noting how Kai still looked pretty bad, he wondered if he should move him or leave him for a minute first.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?" The teen looked at him, realizing that he was already half asleep and would likely be in dream land in no time at this rate. "You should stay up till you are in bed silly." _He's so cute when his guard isn't up._

"I know, but I'm tired." He mumbled, not really heading the teen's words. _Too tired…_

Rei smiled at his remark. "I know. What were you going to ask me?"

Kai opened his eyes and looked at him as if he were crazy for a minute before it hit him. "Oh, yeah. I was just wondering if you could help me get to bed. I really don't feel like moving all that much." _Truth be told, I can't move right now. How weak I must sound._

"No problem. But just so you know, I don't think I can carry you, just help. I'm still not as strong as I was before." Rei leaned down and wrapped his arms around the Kai's upper body and hauled him up. "Wow, you aren't nearly as heavy as I thought you would be." _If this is how much he really weighs, I could carry him. Dang, he's practically anorexic! I hope that's not really the case…_

This time it was Kai to look behind him slightly shocked. "Why do you say that?" _I don't weigh any less then before. I know I'm lean for 5'10, but I'm not skinny like he is…_" I weigh more than you."

Rei's small smile turned to a grin as he retorted. "I highly doubt that, twiggy. I'm not the one who hasn't been eating lately and works out like a machine set on overdrive." _No way he does. _

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, reaching forward for the glass of water, still being held by Rei's arms. "You're a twig if I ever saw one. If a strong wind blew, you would be knocked over."

"Whatever, I'm not arguing. You just used to be in better shape before." _Not that I have any problems with the way you look' I'll take you any day._

Kai turned his head, looking into Rei's smiling face with a glare that could wilt the petals on any flower. "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"No, you're not weak. I mean," Rei explained, his cheeks heating up as he tried to steady the two of them, Kai already losing his balance and slouching. "You used to look a lot heavier, with muscle weighing more than fat; not that you were ever fat! But I meant...oh, crap." He shut up completely then, letting his head fall forward and his bangs to covering his face so as to shield the blush. _Well if that wasn't the stupidest move I've ever made in my life. Pah...there is no hope...I can't even have a decent conversation with him. Instead, I move onto insulting him!_

"I think I get what you mean, Rei. Don't worry." Kai smiled, leaning back into the other as he had yet to let go of him. He let his head fall back onto Rei's shoulder, his eyes drooping shut slowly. He was really tired now. _How cute..._

"I think you need some sleep. Maybe one more night without food wouldn't kill you? If you do want to eat, I can get some soup." Rei shook Kai, making sure he stayed awake. _AWWW!_

"I really don't want any food, but some tea would be nice if we have any." _Anything hot would work right now. Well, no hot chocolate…yuck…not now anyways._

"Oh my God," Rei faked shock as he unlocked the door with one hand and let them out. "Kai wants tea! But you never drink tea! I think I may just faint." He had to steady them in the door way because Kai nearly tripped and took them both down.

As he helped Kai out of the bathroom, he noticed Max jumping up and down on the couch and Tyson holding onto his soda so as to keep it from spilling. Kenny was still sitting at the table, immersed in some other important experiment most likely. All the food they had brought earlier was completely gone, save for…uh…nothing.

Rei hoped that they wouldn't notice them and tried his best to get Kai to the bedroom without being spotted. He would put him to bed and bring his tea in after he was settled. Sadly, when you have a hyper Max and a loud mouth Tyson in the vicinity, there is no getting by unnoticed.

"KAI!" Max squealed, jumping off the couch and running over to them, acting like he was going to pounce on the boy.

Once again, it was evident that Tyson had given him more sugar. He really needed to stop that. Just cuz he liked Max all bouncy and hyperactive didn't mean the rest of them did. In fact, it was disturbing. They could never get any work done when he was that way; with the exception of Kenny.

"No, Max! He's not feeling well. Max!" Rei yelled, not having enough time to move out of the way as the blonde made a beeline for Kai, still partially in Rei's arms, who was looking rather tired and annoyed at the moment. He didn't even notice Max.

Just as he lunged at them, he was stopped in mid air and fell back on his butt, his hands wrapping around his neck and pulling at something. An arm was wrapped around his neck, keeping him on the floor and away from them. It wasn't enough to choke him, but he was good at exaggerating things.

"Hey, settle down Maxie. Kai's not feeling too hot and if you bother him, you will just make it worse." Tyson smiled, letting up on the death grip he had the boy in. "Night you guys. Hope you feel better Kai." Tyson grinned, pulling Max up as he complained and hauling him off to the living room."

"Thanks Tyson." Rei murmured as he heard Max yelling a good night to them. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get him some tea." Slowly he drug Kai back to his room. The door was closed, so Rei had to maneuver Kai in one arm and open the door with his other. As soon as they were in, Kai flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to crawl under the covers.

"Night-" _Aww…a soft bed with comfy pillows and silky sheets…just what I…want…_

"Kai, you have to change into some night clothes. Wearing your wet swim suit will only make your cold worse. And you have to get under the covers or you will really end up sicker than a dog." Rei turned, digging around in a dresser drawer. Behind him, he could hear Kai mumbled an, 'I don't care,' and then shift his weight around on the bed. _I swear to God I had better not start getting any ideas. Kai on a bed is one of those things that always sets me off. And now it's not just a scene from a wet dream, it's real! _

Turning around, he saw Kai sprawled out on his bed, eyes closed. He looked to be asleep already, but with Kai, you just never knew. "Kai, hey." Rei said quietly, reaching out to shake him lightly. Kai's eyes fluttered before he looked over to Rei.

"Hm?" _I was just about to doze off silly. That was the initial plan…was it...not…? _

"You need to put these on." He tried handing Kai a large shirt that he had gotten back in England and a pair of basketball shorts that were black. _Just not in front of me for all intensive purposes…and your own safety._

"I'm too tired." Kai protested, turning away and closing his eyes. _Just leave me alone. I appreciate you putting me to bed and looking after me, but now I can take care of myself by going to bed._

"Come on Kai, quit being such a child. If nothing else, put the shorts on. It will only take you half a minute at most." Rei persisted, pulling Kai over onto his back again by his arm. It was very hot and clammy, which were two things that generally didn't go together.

"Forget it. I'm going to sleep." Kai tried to get his arm out of Rei's grip, but he held fast. "Rei! I'll be fine!" _DROP IT!_

"Kai..." Rei grumbled, pulling Kai around as he squirmed in his grip. He moved back and for the, making a solid grip on his soft skin impossible. After a few minutes of this little 'game,' Rei became more insistent. _I know you don't want to stay sick! Even Tyson knows that wet clothes make you even sicker!_

Finally getting his fill, Rei took both of the other teen's wrists in his hands and forced them to the bed, pinning him down. This, however, did little to stop Kai in his pursuit to get free and instead he kicked as hard as he could.

Rei dodged a foot that came dangerously close to his jaw and another that nearly came into contact with his stomach. He had to admit, for being so sick, he was still fairly strong and it took all of his will to keep Kai from knocking him to the floor.

"Rei! Let me go!" _Oh, the love of GOD!_

"No. Just put on the damn clothes or you'll make your self really sick!" _DAMN FOOT!_

"You're not my mother! Just leave me alone!" Kai screeched, kicking as hard as he could and not caring where it was aimed. All he wanted was to get in bed, drift off for a good ten or twelve hours, get up in the morning, eat, and take it from there. _Is that so hard to ask!_

"Kai-AH!" Rei let go instantly, doubling over on the bed. He was hugging himself tightly, hoping that would help. _SHIT! Oh, hell. I am never going to be able to have kids! Never...ow..._

Kai sat up, still irritated, before he realized just what he had done. "Oh, God! Rei, I'm so sorry. I didn't get you that hard, did I?" Carefully he leaned down next to Rei, not really able to see anything more than a huddled form in the dark.

_I can't believe I just did that! How could I? I always have to be so stubborn. _As he watched, Rei slowly lifted his body away from the bed a little. Kai leaned over, noticing that Rei's eyes were still clenched shut and he was breathing raggedly. It was also then that he noticed a dark trail of liquid running down the other teens chin, dripping onto his neck. _Is his lip bleeding? He must have bit it…_

"Just, put them on." Rei murmured, licking away the blood and sitting up, hands still protecting himself. He didn't move, just sat quietly waiting for Kai to move. _Breathe, breathe. Just, ah, this sucks. I've never been kicked that hard. Damn…he should be playing soccer at this rate._

Kai nodded, reaching over and taking the clothes that Rei had placed next to him on the bed. Slowly pulling his tank top off, he made sure to keep his body hidden from Rei, though it was obvious his attention was focused other places. Seeing that he was not looking, he yanked off his swim trunks and in a flash, pulled on the shorts.

"Are you done yet?" Rei asked quietly, no longer leaning over, but still not looking.

"Yes." Kai said, pushing himself over so that he was next to Rei on the bed. He noticed how as he sat, Rei let his eyes scan over his body. _Great, just what I didn't want. No one has really ever seen me with this little clothing on. _"Listen, I'm sorry. I am just tired and a bit annoyed."

Rei's eyes shot up and locked with his as soon as he had started talking. "Are you annoyed with me?" _I hope not._

Shock and surprise replaced the gentle look Kai had had only moments before. "What? No, I just…I…" _Uh...how to explain this…_"I'm just annoyed with myself. Don't worry. I'm going to go to bed, and you should to."

Rei nodded, getting up slowly from the bed as he made his way to the door, stepping outside quickly. As he shut the door, he regretted saying what he had intended to. _Now is just no the right time. And who knows? Maybe it never will be. _As he walked away, a faint, 'Goodnight,' caught his attention and he smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting something to eat before he went to be. _Nighty night…_

_Read and Review!_


	6. Time to Fess up!

(Time to Fess up! Ch. 5)

Shaking his head slowly, the young teen pulled the covers over his head, not wanting to get up; he was so tired. _If only my body would let me have just an hour more, I would be happy, but no, it wants to get moving now!_

His dreams had kept him up most of the night, preventing the restful sleep he would have enjoyed. And no wonder, they were the strangest ones he had ever had. Some concerning his past, others twisting around things he had recently done and giving them a different outcome. Others dealt with his emotions and certain other people. None of them made sense. Still...

Throwing back the covers to the nice, warm bed, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair to brush his bangs out of his eyes. They were always getting in the way. It was about then that he faintly realized he was freezing ass cold, yet it had to be near seventy five degrees outside and in the room. And it was mostly his stomach...and lower. _What the hell…_

"Oh, I almost forgot." Still not wanting to get up, Rei reached down to pick up the ice pack which had melted and left his pajama bottoms soaked, looking as though he had had an accident. That's right. He had grabbed an ice pack for when Kai had kicked him.

But that had been quite a few hours ago. Thinking he was fine, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, but regretted it and was forced to bend over to stop the pain. "I guess I'm going to be sore for a while longer."

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was already nine thirty. He was really late today. So being as careful as possible he got up, taking with him the melted ice pack, and left his room to go get something for breakfast. No one else was up this early, so he usually ended up making everyone breakfast. Until today.

"TYSON! Get the hell away from my pancakes!" _I gotta eat to ya know, you pig!_

"But Max, I'm really hungry and they aren't being made fast enough. Please!" Tyson was leaning over the table, kicking slightly and trying to make a grab for the blondes plate, who was smart enough to hold it away from him. _Please, please, please, please!_

"No! Tyson, for once just chill out and wait!" Max snapped, setting his plate down and shoving Tyson so hard that he fell back into his seat. _Sometimes you just have to show Tyson who is the boss._

"Fine. I'll just drink some orange juice." Just then Tyson looked up, noticing Rei for the first time. "Oh, hey Rei. Sleep well?" _I bet. He was snoring so loud that it woke both me and Max up. I'm shocked that Kai and Kenny didn't hear it; especially Kai since his room is right there._

Rei gave a small smile, but refrained from saying anything and instead, went into the kitchen where someone was making breakfast. _I guess that is a relief; for once I can relax and just enjoy a morning meal without spending and hour and a half making enough for everybody and Tyson's two stomachs. _

Not really paying attention or giving it much thought, Rei walked straight to the freezer and put the ice pack away, only to grab another one. _Thank God there are about ten of these things in here, I'm gonna need them._

"Morning. I see you're not feeling better. I could only hope."

Rei whirled around, finding himself facing Kai's back as he flipped a pancake over and added some more batter to another pan. He hadn't really been coherant enough to realize who was making breakfast considering Max and Tyson were eating and he had seen Kenny still asleep on the couch. _Well, that was probably the most unobservant thing I have ever done. Aw, what is wrong with today? I need something to drink...eventually._

Snapping his head up, Rei walked back out of the kitchen and sat at the bar, so he was looking into the kitchen and still able to talk with Kai, being only three feet away. _Well, the ice does help a bit_. "No, it's not so bad. I feel much better since last night." _Not really but…_

"But you are still walking like it hurts. I'm so sorry. I didn't really think too much. I didn't even realize that if I had hit you in the wrong place, it could have been one of your older wounds and even though they are healed, still caused severe damage, and then-" Kai turned abruptly, spatula in one hand and what used to be an egg in its shell dripping from his other hand. He looked scared, mostly about ready to have a heart attack under the circumstances.

"Kai. It's fine. Don't worry. I highly doubt anything like that would happen and even so, I trust you a lot more than that. Just relax and wash your hands." Rei smiled, seeing the look that crossed over his features as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the slimy egg running through them. _Gross._

Kai walked back over to the sink, washing off the goo and grabbing another egg to cook. "Would you like anything? I've got lots of stuff here I can make." _Calm, calm, calm, rational thoughts. PFT! Not when I feeling so...stressed! Why me? Can I not just go back to the normal, closed off self I once was? Why can't I help but act like this, ever since that accident? Damn emotions getting the better of me._

"Just some ice tea. I'm not very hungry right now." Rei answered calmly, letting his thoughts wander as he waited quietly with his ice pack in place.

**(Flashback to Dreams)**

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking. I'm just not used to this."

"Well," Kai murmured, leaning over to nuzzle Rei's neck softly. "I wouldn't expect you to be, now would I?" Slowly, he let a hand creep up past Rei's stomach and make its way to his arm, rubbing gently.

"I guess." Rei smiled, leaning over to the point that his lips were just inches away from Kai's before-

**(End of Dream Flashback)**

"Do you want lemon in it?" Kai asked as he set the glass down in front of Rei, snapping him back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, sure. Do you need any help? I am used to doing this every morning for you guys." He ventured, picking up the glass and taking a sip as Kai threw a lemon slice at him which he promptly caught and plopped in his drink.

"No, that's fine. Just think of this as a thank you and a sorry." Kai waved him to sit back down as he put away the tea and started on cooking up another batch of pancakes. _Though it's not really a fair trade after what I did._

"You don't have to say sorry; you already apologized and I accepted it. And anyways," Rei trailed back off again mumbling the last bit. "It's not needed."

**(Dream flashback again)**

"Takeshi, come here." Hilary smiled, arms outstretched as the little boy took small steps that were wobbly and unsure.

He was so adorable with eyes as bright and deep as a red rose; little fangs that showed when he smiled or laughed; almost grayish blue hair that was already so long that it went down to his shoulders. He even had a small blue mark on each side of his face and a little wrap that was always on his right arm. He wore shorts with little sneakers and a t-shirt. He was one of the cutest things ever.

"I can't believe he is already walking at seven months. That's not something most kids learn so quickly." Lee grined, watching as the child suddenly stopped and started laughing at Hilary. Once again, those little fangs were visable.

"What's so funny? Hey now." Hilary was completely clueless to the fact that Tyson was right behind her, making her have horns and big ears and what not with his hands, making the little boy laugh. She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance, trying to understand the cause for the boy's laughing.

Eventually she noticed, and instead turned her attention away from Takeshi to avenge her dignity, only to have Tyson run off and hide behind Max, making him the barrier. She shot off after him, not caring who stood in her way, which meant danger for Max.

With Hilary gone, Takashi set his sights on the only other person really near to him; Mariah, who was only too happy to oblige and put down the food she was carrying for the boy. She bent down on her heels, nearly at his level now.

"Yeah, it's cute though. He's such a quick learner. And a people lover; hence the reason we thought it okay to bring him to this party." Kai stated, watching as the little guy made his way over to Mariah, smiling and giggling as she encouraged him. Her arms were open and she was calling his name over and over again, telling him that he could do it.

But just as he was only about five feet away, he lost his balance and Takeshi fell on the ground, crying the instant he hit. Mariah stood up to help him, but didn't even have a chance to get close to him.

"Takeshi!" Rei ran forward in an instant, picking him up in his arms and cuddling Takeshi. He rocked him back and forth, shhing him softly as the crying began to subside, but only a little.

Kai also walked over, looking to see if he had actually hurt himself. However, the moment Takeshi noticed Kai next to him and Rei, he stopped crying and reached out to take Kai's shirt, pulling him closer.

"Takeshi..." Kai murmured, ruffling his hair lightly as Rei rocked him back and forth, humming an old song he had learned from his parents. "Tough little guy." Kai murmured as the boy rested his head on Rei's shoulder, grabbing a handful of hair and letting his crimson eyes close.

"Yeah, but he's still a baby." Rei said, happily holding him close as Kai let his middle finger rest in Takeshi's tiny hand. It was clear that he was already asleep by his soft breathing and little contented sighs every now and then.

"Is he okay?" Tala asked, holding an arm out only to catch Tyson off guard and make him fall to the ground so Hilary would quit causing a big disturbance trying to get him. Sure enough, it worked as Hilary pounced on him seconds later.

"Just fine." Rei answered.

"Notice how he stopped crying when both of you were near? He's a smart kid." Mariah said softly so as not to wake him as she leaned over to touch his cheek softly. He nuzzled her hand.

"I'd have to agree." Kai smirked, watching as his little hand gripped his finger tighter and he snuggled into Rei's shoulder.

"I think I'll go put him to bed."

"Ok. Nighty night Takeshi, daddy loves you." Kai's voice was gentle as he leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek. Rei smiled as he walked away. Kai loved Takeshi so much, he would do anything for him. There wasn't a single thing he loved more on the earth then this little boy.

"Well, I think he loves one other thing just as much." He let a slight laugh escape his lips when Takeshi nodded subconsciously at the remark. "I love you too, Takeshi. My little baby."

**(End of Flashback/Dream)**

"Rei! Can you please make us breakfast!"

It was like he had just been awoken form a deep sleep as he heard Tyson shouting his name loudly from the dining room. _That had to have been the weirdest dream ever. And where in the world did Takeshi come from?. I've never even heard that name before. Well, more importantly, Kai was in it. Why on earth though? He was the dad, but I said he was my little baby! Does that mean that we...just a dream. Not even possible. _

"REI!"

"Tyson," Rei yelled back, though not as loudly. "What is wrong with Kai cooking for you? He made pancakes and bacon and what not. Just eat." He then focused his attention back to Kai, who seemed a bit puzzled at Tyson's remark and smiled to Rei; almost a thank you for sticking up from him.

"The dude can't cook eggs!"

Rei sighed, shaking his head. "Their eggs Tyson; you're just being picky." He let his eyes wander back to Kai, who suddenly seemed very depressed. He slouched back over the stove and started to mumble something about being careless as he put on two more pieces of toast. _Tyson! Can't you just leave Kai alone for one day? That's all I ask. Well, more like that's all I expect seeing you are his friend and you too should notice his strange behavior as of late. Jackass._

"No, they look all solid and hard. I like my yolk soft and really runny, you know that! You cook them perfectly." _Let this work. This has to work. I'm doing you two a favor, believe it or not._

"It's my fault. I just made the kind that I like. I never thought to ask what anybody wanted." Kai muttered, heading over to the fridge and pulling out the carton of eggs. _I'll just make him some more. It's not like eggs are hard to cook. Besides, I don't want him complaining to Rei. He doesn't deserve that shit. Maybe I should just tell Tyson to fuck off like I always did before. But...I just can't. I have no idea why either. MAN! This is so confusing!_

"What the hell are you talking about? Kai, Tyson is just being an ass. The only reason he likes his food that way is because I got him hooked on it by refusing to cook anything else. Just do the same and he'll get over it." Rei nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard Tyson get up, but the sound of a body hitting the floor indicated that Max had tackled him. Well, that would buy a few moments. _Thank you Max._

"No really-"

"Shit Kai! Stop being such a little...little...push over. What ever happened to the old Kai? The one who used to push us to do better at everything, not just Beyblading. You used to be cold, shut off, and while none of us wanted you to stay that way, at least you had a sense of pride in yourself. I mean, look at you!" Getting up, he motioned to the other teen who stood with a blank expression on his face.

"You worked out daily, ate healthy, and tried to get us to do the same thing. Now..." He paused, giving him another glance before going on. "You have lost most of that muscle you had and you hardly eat at all anymore. It's like you stopped caring. And I have to wonder if that is because of that damn accident or your own stupidity." Rei ended his sentence quietly, sitting back down and setting the ice pack on the counter, his eyes cast down at his ice tea glass. _That was not overboard. It was exactly what needed to be said._

"I do to care. And where do you get off telling me what I have done wrong? So I changed, big deal. At least I'm not the heartless bastard any more. I will get back to working out and why do you even care? And another thing, I think it is time you all started pushing yourselves instead of making me your only motivation. Now please, just leave me be for now." Quickly, Kai swiped up the tea glass and refilled it before setting it rather hard back on the counter in front of the raven haired teen. _I'm not stupid, pretty boy._

"You didn't say anything about it having to do with the accident or your stupidity." Rei grumbled half heartedly.

Spinning around, Kai faced him, arms planted firmly on the counter. "What are you talking about?" His voice sounded tired, as if he was already sick of arguing. "We talked about this last night." _You should remember; you prodded at me._

"You never said it wasn't the accident; you gave a general impression, but for the most part, pussy footed around it. I suppose that means it is. But what I want to know is why?" His eyes remained locked on the counter as he said the words that would bring him both the answers he wanted and the ones he feared the most. Could he really do this to Kai and himself? Maybe it was best. "Stupid." _That is sure to get him._

Kais' jaw clamped abruptly and for a moment, he looked as though he was going to storm out of the room. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the others and he spoke as calmly as possible. "Follow me." He left the kitchen, turning off the burners and such as he went. _I'll show you._

Rei got up, following him. They passed by the others and as Tyson saw them, he nearly yelled out, but Max slapped a hand over his mouth and sent him a glare that could send shivers down even Rick's back. Once he was at the living room, he led Rei to the balcony where he motioned for him to sit. Rei did so, watching as Kai shut the door tightly.

He did not sit however. Moments of silence passed in which Rei found himself becoming more worried by the moment. _Perhaps...I should never have said that. Since when does provoking a person get any one any where? But I can't just get up and go. I'm the one who started this and I want to know the truth, no matter how bad it is. Guess I will break-_

"It's not that I'm stupid."

Kai had turned around and was facing Rei, although he kept his head down and he slouched heavily on the glass door.

"Last night; you remember. What I said, it was all true, every word of it. I really did think I could lose you. And no, I don't mean Max, Kenny, Tyson, Lee, who ever you are close to or are friends with. I meant me and me alone. Even now, I still carry that fear that I will screw up and you or any of the guys for that matter will be gone.

"I've lost a lot of people in my life, however most of those were no big deal; they don't care for me nor do I them. You guys are the only ones I have that I can count on. I know I was hard and an ass at times, but that was because I had been that way for so long. It's not like a person can change over night." Kai stopped, waiting to see if Rei had any comments, yet he remained silent.

"When you were hurt, it was because of Tyson and me, but I felt really guilty. I know, I know; I've been told a thousand times over that it wasn't my fault; that you did it on your own free will but that doesn't change how I feel. No matter what, the guilt is still there. Even after we knew you would be fine, I couldn't just go on the way it had been before. I couldn't be hard and bitter, mainly for two reasons.

"I could never be that way to you; you saved my life; and two, I realized just how precious life is and how easily it can be torn away. I have to savor the time I have with you guys, because anything could happen and I don't want to go on forever thinking, 'why didn't I spend more time with them?'

"So I changed. I am trying to at least." Kai finally stopped, raising his head and watching as Rei tried to form a response. It took a few more minutes of silence. _There. I bared my heart and soul, so now you know everything._

"Ok. I understand. However; there is still one thing. You never did answer me last night; do you care about me?" In his eyes, there was easily seen hope as well as fear, making an answer all the more harder for Kai. _Tell me the truth. You already have told most of it, now answer me clearly._

"Of course I care. I care about all of you and I would do anyth-"

"I don't mean like that and you know it." Rei's voice became gruff and he moved, walking over to Kai in only two strides. "Are there any feelings that you have for me, in any other way than that of a friend?" When Kai did not respond, Rei closed the space between them completely, leaving only and inch for breathing room, yet all the same, Rei could feel Kai's heart racing in his chest. _I'll bet he can feel mine doing the same thing as well..._

"..nuh...Rr..." Kai stumbled, his voice small and faint. He could swear that he was about ready to die; he felt so...ashamed and knew for a fact that his face must be burning. _But I can't. What will I have left if I do tell you? I can't…_

"Kai..." A hand slowly rose to Kai's cheek, the thumb caressing where the normally blue markings would have been. It was such a soft and sound touch, Kai nearly forgot where he was and let his head fall slightly and rest in the gentle grip. _I think...maybe he should know..._

"Rei…" Slowly he brought his face back up, their eyes fixed on each others, only centimeters apart. "I care...more than anything in the world for you. I have never known someone with such a passion and love for life and friends more than you. You give everything you have; even your soul, to take care of them. If ever there was one person that I would trust my life with, it would be you, no questions asked." Slowly he let his head fall back again, no longer afraid of the answer, just relieved he had said it. _Everything…_

Rei stood motionless for a moment, the only sound between them the inhale and exhale as he breathed. _What can I possibly say to that? That was the most...genuine, loving thing I have ever heard of. I don't think that even now, words will sufice. _"Kai...do you love me?"

**(Should I stop here? Nah, I'll be nice!)**

Even so, Kai heard the faint sound of relief as the question was asked of him. However; he wasn't going to avoid questions any longer. "More than anything in this world. Rei, I do love you, with everything I have."

With out another word, Kai was swept into a tight hug, his face on Rei's shoulder as the teen buried his face in his hair. It was almost too hard to tell, but he heard the words clearly enough. "I love you too Kai." That was the simple, muffled response that he had wanted to hear since the first time he had ever met Rei.

And it couldn't have been at a better time. Rei could only hold onto him as tightly as possible. _I know now. I know the truth and that is all I need. _

Slowly Kai wrapped his arms around Rei to, squeezing back as he leaned in holding onto him with all his might. It could not have been a more perfect moment.

They stayed like that, holding each other for what seemed like hours but was more around five minutes. All the same, Rei was the first to pull away, just enough to give them a little space. Absently, Kai brushed away a stray hair that had fallen in Rei's golden eyes. A small smile appeared on his face, showing off his white teeth.

Kai smiled also, but for a different reason. "You really do have fangs." _That is just so cute. I always wondered what it would feel like…_

"Hm?" Rei asked, startled by the question. His eyes followed Kai's hand as it came to his mouth, pointing to the canines. _He picks that to say of all things at this time?_

"We all thought it looked like you had fangs, even Mr. Dickinson. I haven't even been close enough to you to ever know, except back at the Russian tournament, but you didn't say anything so I couldn't tell." Kai laughed slightly then, seeing the look on Rei's face. He looked so lost. But gradually the confusion wore off and understanding took over.

"No, I do. And the pointy ears too. Not something that is very normal, but the White-"

"We know. But yours are definitely longer than theirs and your ears are always covered by this long hair." Kai's hand moved and brushed through a silky strand. He had always wanted to do that. It was something only from a dream; never more.

"I've just never had it cut. I like it this way and besides, pulling it back it stays out of my way." He stopped, realizing something for the first time. "How did we go from professing love to talking about my appearance?" He stopped again, content with just watching Kai look him over. Normally he would have been slightly embarrassed, but now, it felt like the most normal thing in the world.

Kai let his eyes wander, taking in every part of Rei's body. He was only wearing pj pants that were a dark red and a nicely fitting t-shirt that came down just below his navel. He hadn't pulled his hair back into its usual wrap; instead having it back in a simple pony tail, having yet to brush out the tangles that surely plagued him constantly. All together, Rei made the just out of bed look sexy as hell.

His arms were very well defined; his shoulders having become a little broader in the time since they had first met and he had lost nearly all of the baby fat. He didn't have those little, slightly poofy cheeks but rather gentle cheek bones. His legs were long and slender, almost like a girls to be more precise. Added to all this, even though his shirt was not extremely tight, Kai could still see the muscles that made up his abs under it. It was no wonder he was the envy of every intelligent person around.

"Kai, you are staring rather hard. I'm not that great of a sight." Rei muttered, tugging his shirt down slightly. He had to admit, he was one of the more modest people when it came his body. _Ok, the little staring earlier was fine, but this is getting unnerving._

"Don't say that; you are lying out your teeth." Kai grinned, suddenly letting his body slide down the glass sliding door and sink to the ground. _Damn…maybe he's a little too much for my brain at the moment._

Rei kneeled down, wondering why Kai's mood had changed so suddenly again. "Well, I know, but I've never had any body stare at me like that. I've had people glance and wink or grin, but not actually look that hard." Slowly he reached out, placing a hand over Kai's left bicep and rubbing it softly. "You, Mr. 'I Used to Work Out Every Day', have a really nice figure. Especially when you took extra care of it. But still, you're nothing to laugh at either."

"Thanks." Kai murmured, his eyes closing slowly and his body relaxing a great deal. He didn't even seem to notice that they were outside and in their night clothes none the less at nearly ten thirty in the morning. He was only in a pair of shorts! _It's so nice out here. I wish I could just stay forever. With Rei of course..._

"Kai, why are you so tired all of a sudden?" Needless to say that the sound of Rei's voice made the other boy realize that he was nodding off. _I bet he made himself sicker by getting up and making food._

"Hm? I just didn't sleep well last night. I felt really bad about what I had done and spent most of my time thinking about nothing and everything and wondering why I had done all that stuff to you. I was also..." He voice dropped again, as if he were fighting back the urge to keep quiet just a little more. "Wondering how to say sorry."

Rei's face never changed expressions as he stared hard into Kai's own; impassive. "I think you already said you were sorry, in more ways than one." He got up then, reaching down and grasping Kai by his arm. "Come on, we need to get back inside and eat breakfast before its too late and the guys start wondering where we are." By now, he was smiling again.

"Yeah, I suppose." Kai muttered as he too got up. _Could I possibly be a happier person in the whole entire world right now? I highly doubt it. For once, my life is doing something that I want it to. Guess being alone is out of the question though..._

Kai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rei had already opened the door and turned to pull him in. But seeing as he was preoccupied, he didn't really notice as his feet moved before his brain could register and he stumbled forward heavily. However, he did not get far and was suddenly shoved up against Rei, pinning the teen between him and the side pannel of the sliding glass door.

"Ka-i!" Rei squeaked, both shocked and horrified to see that the slightly taller boy had him trapped. _Did he mean to do that! Sure as hell better not have or...well, not that I hate this position, but...I would have thought we would have waited a while to do anything. AH! My mind just went straight to the gutter. I blame Tyson for being so perverted. _

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I honestly didn't mean to do that. Are you ok?" Kai snapped his head up just an inch to see Rei's eyes staring down at him. Needless to say, he couldn't help but feel little butterflies in his stomach as the shock wore off and was replaced with a look of care.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine..." Rei dropped his voice to a whisper. Inside, his heart was racing about two hundred beats per minute. He could feel Kai's soft body pressing into his own and was beginning to get very comfortable with it. Without thinking, he wrapped and arm around Kai's waist and pulled him up slightly, bringing them to nearly eye level.

Kai himself was having a hard time sorting this all out. But Rei was so gentle and he felt so safe and cared for in the embrace. It was just...well, simply put, it was heaven.

"Kai...look at me..." Rei's voice wavered into his ear and he slowly raised his eyes, only to find that they were mere centimeters apart. Rei's eyes were half way closed and he had a light pink tint that spread across his cheeks. His hair kept falling just barely into his face. His breathing had picked up and Kai knew the pounding against his chest was the other's heart.

_I don't know, but...I want to. It can't hurt. There are plenty of reasons but right now, they are just not important; I can't think of them. Fuck, who the hell cares. _Kai let his eyes fall shut slowly and moved forward, closing the space almost completely.

Rei didn't close his eyes, he wanted to see everything. Kai was only just a little bit away from him now..._Damn..I never knew I...Kai, I love you so much, you will never truely know just how..._

The sudden banging of footsteps loudly approaching them caused Kai to tear himself away, breaking any and all contact they had and Rei himself snapped to alert, watching as Tyson poked his head out the door. "Hey, are you guys going to eat? Maxie got a little pissy at me so I made you two some breakfast, seeing as I ate what you had already made."

The two just stood there, unmoving as Tyson stopped, glancing back and forth between the two curiously. Clearly his mind was working, but he was still too sleepy to actually understand fully what was going on. Tyson was clueless.

"Ok, we'll be right in." Rei chirped, brushing past Tyson and going back to the table. _I had a moment and he ruined it!_

"Wait up." Kai added, walking slowly by Tyson, careful not to touch him in any way. _Tyson, I will make you pay for that one! _

Tyson stared out at the view before him, not looking at it, but thinking. _Have they finally admitted it to each other? Did my plan work? They sure are acting suspicious. I hope to God I didn't just ruin something...SHIT! I am such an ass. They and close, hug, talk, outside, morning, fight, kiss, accident...oh, I have to apologize! _

"REI! KAI! Wait!" Tyson screeched, whirling around and slamming the door shut as he took of for the kitchen.

End

With that last little comment by Rei, the whole 'I had a moment and he ruined it, that is dedicated to my Best Friend Ash, since that happened to her. She had a moment, and it was ruined. Her exact words too. HAHA!


	7. Finally Moving on!

HELLO! I thought I should put this up, since it's really important.

Ok, the deal is...I rewrote this whole story adn added some things to make the chapters longer and better. Mind you, this one was killing me, so it's like this. I would love it if you all told me in your reviews what you thought about the revisions, if you go back and read them!

To answer a few long over due questions...

HeartlessDevil: Yes, and no. You did hit the nail on the head, but he doesn't come in at this point and it was in a dream, but it may become reality. Who knows? However, you did do as I asked, so you get a prize! So, I can draw you some thing or what not. Just ask! Tell me in the review! Thanks again!

BloodyShadows: THANKS! And I do not mind at all! So you can request something too!

Reis1gurl: Hehe, you're good to. Correct! You get a prize also! And no worries, this is NOT and MPreg. I don't have the talent to write that, nor the motivation. That may be saved for later in another story! THANK YOUS!

tntiggris: Another winner! Wow, you all are good, or I am obvious. Again, tell me what you want, drawing or otherwise in the next review. And hey, there may just be a sequel, but it wouldn't likely be centered around Kai and Rei. (Hint Hint!)

Demonchildssister: Oh, I'll continue!

toboewolf7: Uh…no, but you tried! HAHAHA! I have no idea who that person is, but you made me happy by trying all the same! THANKS A MILLION!

Also, thanks to Ice Spirit, Wow, you reviewed them all in one day! Oh, you are the best! akumizu7, Dark kai1, and kate4anime.

Now Katie, I know you guessed it long ago, so give me an idea and I'll get you ANOTHER picture. Anyone, though I can guess who you want…Cough Kai Cough.

Note: This chapter won't really have very many thoughts since I find those hard to come up with. Sorry. I will try to put them back into the next chapter.

Finally Moving on! Ch. 6

The rest of the week passed by with nothing special happening; that is to say, nothing that involved Tyson, Max or Kenny. They were all still stuck in the same boring hotel room in the same town in the same country. Normally, when you are somewhere other than home, you love it, but they had been stuck in Egypt ever since the accident. It had actually happened in...Greece? Wait, hell, they had no clue where they were.

After words, Mr. Dickinson had sent them off to…where ever they were now for no apparent reason. They had all asked to go home; actually, back to Tyson's in Japan is more like it, but it was still like a second home for them. Instead, he had insisted that they stay here for a while then he would have them, 'shipped out in a jiffy!' Only problem was, he didn't tell them where. You would think, with the youngest of them being 14/15, they would be able to do what they wanted, but no, adults still decided everything for them.

So basically all there was to do was sit around, watch TV., eat, get fat, maybe an occasional swim, play video games, read, write, draw...well, that was how all of it started.

"LOOK!" Tyson yelled, jumping up from the floor and racing across to the couch where Kenny was absorbed in the movie. Kai was sitting with his back against the arm of a chair that Rei currently sat in. Kai was reading and listening to his music, while Rei was looking bordly at the TV. screen, not too enthralled with a documentary on...uh...he didn't remember.

"What is it Tyson?" Rei turned; glad to have anything to do as long as it didn't involve education.

"See..." He smiled, holding up a piece of paper with a very poorly scribbled picture; the fact that it was crayons didn't help either.

"What...is it?" Rei asked, studying the doodle. He could tell it looked like a person but who was the problem.

"What do you mean 'what is it?' It's Lee you idiot. Can't you tell! There's the dark hair, shirt he always wears, those bandages that you both used to wear, and what not. Can you not tell?" Clearly, Tyson was actually proud of the drawing, despite its appearance. And being the kind person that he was, Rei was not going to shatter that nor would he lie.

"Well...Tyson..." Rei paused, looking up to see the utter look of anticipation on the teens face. "I like the colors you used, very vivid, and yeah, you got the hair right, but I honestly didn't know who it was at first. But you still put a good amount of work into it."

At the end of his sentence, Tyson instantly slouched over. "Yeah I know it's not the best, but I still like it. And thanks for the honesty."

Over on the other side of the room, Max also got up and walked over, carrying a piece of paper.

"You draw something too Maxie?" Tyson asked, leaning over to see what he had done, but Max held the paper out of his view. "Oh, come on. You know you want to show us." Tyson teased, playing with the blonde's hair and nudging him.

Gingerly, he held it out. It was much better than Tyson's. The coloring was better and you could tell it was a person. In fact, you could tell exactly who it was with the blue hair, jacket, hat, and the deep blue eyes. "I only used crayons too and I just drew it from a picture I saw when he was younger." There was a definite blush crossing his cheeks now, but it was so cute.

Rei held out his hand, and Max handed it over willingly. "It's Tyson." True, it was from when he was younger, nearly grade school. To remember all that from so long ago, well, it was impressive. "It's really good Max and you only used crayons? I suck with those. Give me colored pencils any day." He returned it to the blonde.

"Hey," Kai suddenly broke in, glancing up from his book and taking off his head phones. "Can I see it?"

All three of the boys turned to give him an inquisitive look, but Max passed him the picture without saying a word. He studied it intently, as someone would study a Picasso. It was rather amusing to see his facial expressions change form blanks to inquisitive and finally to...amused?

"Hey Kai, what is it?" Tyson asked, watching as he simply handed Max back his picture.

"Oh, it's good alright, but the inspiration its self is nothing really to look at." He concluded, turning back to his book with just the smallest of grins on his face.

Now, everyone knew that Tyson was not the brightest of persons, but he was not slow either. It only took him a moment to realize that Kai had just insulted him. Instead of blowing up though, he merely took a deep breath and turned his cooling blue eyes back to the older teen. Taking the few steps over to him, he stared down.

"Hey Kai." He said smoothly enough.

"Hm?" Kai looked up, seeing that Tyson was towering above him.

"Ya know, I was wondering if I could borrow a book of yours. But I don't know where they are. So could you help me?" Quickly he turned on his heal, walking off towards the bedroom. He gave no indication of waiting, just walked off.

Kai was baffled by this, but he figured that there was no harm in indulging Tyson's stubborn mind. A book might actually inspire him and get his little mind working. So he got up, following Tyson so he could select a good book for his friend.

Not even three steps behind Tyson though, the blue haired boy turned and lashed out, swinging his fist at Kai's jaw and connecting squarely. He didn't even let up until it had surely hurt.

Kai didn't have time to block the attack; all he saw were Tyson's knuckles seconds before they slammed into his chin, causing him to stumble back before falling over completely. He didn't move, just lay there staring at the ceiling, his face completely blank and his eyes wide with shock.

"Kai!" Rei yelled, leaning down next to the teen and placing and hand on his shoulder. He shook him slightly but received no answer. Kai simply failed to respond.

Max and Kenny had also run over, standing close to Kai before turning back to Tyson with shocked expressions. They could not believe that Tyson had lashed out and hit Kai over a stupid comment like that! He had really intended to hurt Kai.

"TYSON!" Rei fumed, getting up and walking up to the dark haired teen.

"What?" Tyson asked innocently, waiting for a lecture to come. He knew the way Rei worked; it was always the same speech about this or that and it had become boring. But this time, Tyson was completely wrong.

"Tyson!" Rei yelled before he slammed his fist into Tyson's gut, making sure that he didn't stop until he was sure that Tyson had the air knocked completely out of him. _It serves you right! Kai may have been a little rude, but that was completely out of line!_

Pulling away, Rei let Tyson fall to the floor in a heap, gasping for breath and securely holding his side. There were no protests as Rei walked back over to Kai, pulling him into a sitting position as the said boy began to come out of his shocked state.

"Kai, are you ok?" Rei asked, watching as Kai's hand moved to his jaw and touched it before pulling away abruptly. Well, it was pretty obvious that it stung.

Kai started to answer, but stopped and brought a hand up, only to punch his own jaw again, on the opposite side that Tyson had nailed him. A loud crack resounded and everyone jumped in surprise. What the hell was with that!

"What…was…that?" Tyson asked, looking up and managing to pull himself into a sitting position near the group. He had almost caught his breath by now, which was a shame. Too bad he didn't stay down longer. (A/N: Kidding! I still love Tyson!)

"You popped my jaw out of its socket." Was the only explanation they received. Kai started to get up, almost falling as he did so. Rei tried to help him, but he shrugged him off before exiting to his bedroom.

They were all sure he was going in there to be alone, but he emerged moments later with a small, but thick book in hand. Tossing it to Tyson, he walked back over to his spot on the floor, returning to his reading as if nothing had happened.

Rather than protesting and making a large deal about it, everyone decided to leave it alone and went back to their documentaries, drawing, and reading. It was better not to further aggravate the situation. The last thing any of them needed was a huge fight between Kai and Rei against Tyson. That would be one fight that no one would dare to invoke.

Silence reined for a while longer, the tension and anger fading away slowly with the lack of conversation. Kenny was on to another documentary; Max was still on the floor, coloring away with his crayons and his previous picture off to the side. Tyson was near Max, once again going back to drawing and forgetting the book that Kai had given him. He just drew a picture and had Max color it. Rei was still sitting in the chair, only now he had fallen asleep with his head phones on and the music so loud, everyone could hear it. Kai stopped midway through his book and carefully turned it down, watching as Rei turned and lay in the chair sideways.

But the silence was broken finally as Max got up, stretching before he turned to the others. "I need something to drink. Anyone want-."

He was cut off by the loud ring of the phone, alerting everyone and causing them to look at it. But that was all they did; look at it. No one seemed really intent on picking it up and they were just going to leave it until a hand shot out, grabbing it and picking it up.

"Hel…hello?" Rei yawned, completely forgetting he had his head phones on. He stared off lazily, his eyes not yet focusing.

'Oh, hello…ei!" Came the muffled voice on the other end.

Rei stared blankly, not understanding why the voice was so distorted and fuzzy. But his problems were solved as Kai reached up, pulling the head phones off and letting them drape over his neck. Holding the phone back up, he answered properly this time.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

'…Rei, it's me. Have you forgotten your good friend al-?'

"OH! Sorry Mr. Dickinson! I had my head phones on and I couldn't hear all that well."

'No problem my boy. Well, how are you all doing?'

"We're just fine. Bored as I'll get, but fine." Rei was about to go on, but as he looked down, he saw Max and Tyson right by his feet, begging him to ask when they could get out of this infernal place! "Actually, I am supposed to ask since I have two immature teens who are soon to be hurting groveling at my feet…" At that, Max and Tyson backed off, seeing the look in the other teen's eyes.

'Oh? Hahahaha…well, ask away Rei. You know you can ask me anything.'

"Thanks Mr. Dickinson. Listen, we were just wondering when we get to leave…where ever it is we are now. It's been a long time and we would really like to go home or…somewhere like it." For some odd reason, Rei felt that he was being slightly rude asking such a thing, but he let it slide just this once.

'Well now, are you sure you are well enough.. .'

"YES!" He yelled happily into the phone.

'Hahaha…I can see. Actually, I have a destination planned for you as we speak. In fact, that was the nature for my calling.'

"Really? That's great!" Rei chirped excitedly, causing everyone to suddenly become more interested and focus on him and the phone.

'Yes. Now, I received a call not long ago form Lee, asking when you all would be around again.'

"I should have known. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I know. Anyways, I told him that I was already booking all your flights back home, and said to cancel them and fly you all out to visit him.'

Rei's jaw literally dropped as far as it could and he stared wide eyed.

"Yo, Rei, what's going on? Tell us dude!" Tyson nagged, grabbing a hold of his pant leg and jerking it. The teen came out of it as he felt the shaking and brushed Tyson off him before speaking again.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Rei asked seriously, hearing another bout of laughter coming from the receiver.

'Of course not. You will be spending about three weeks there, all of you. Your flight has been booked for tomorrow at 4:30, so I suggest you all start packing your things. A car will be there to pick you up in the morning.'

Rei frowned. "Not a lot of notice, Mr. Dickinson."

'I know, and I'm sorry, but I know you are all itching to get out and this was the best time I could get, as there will not be another flight for a week again.'

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you Mr.-WAIT! YOU SAID 4:30 IN THE MORNING!" As he screeched, Tyson instantly sat up, going off on a tangent.

"WHOA! 4:30 in the morning is way too early! We aren't hardly in bed at that time! What in the…" He faded off as Rei concentrated on the phone once again.

'Yes, as I said. Now tell the others and go pack. I can tell just by the noise in the back round that Tyson is already having a time of this.'

"Alright, will do. And thanks again Mr. D."

'Certainly. Speak to you soon.'

"Bye." Rei put the phone down, starting to get up and pack as he saw all the faces that were staring intently at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what? Tell us what he said!" Tyson hollered, causing Max to clamp a hand over his mouth to silence him. _Loudmouth. The other guests are going to start complaining like they did last time!_

"Oh. Mr. D said that Lee called him not long ago and told him he wanted to see us. So instead of going where ever Mr. Dickinson was going to send us before, we get to go visit them! The plane leaves tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning, so we have to get packing really quick." Rei finished off, getting up and heading for his room to get all of his things together.

"4:30! I am gonna die!"

"Tyson chill. I'll help you pack." Max said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Maxie! You're the best!" Tyson turned, jumping the blonde and hugging him tightly before dragging him off to his hell hole of a room.

"Wait a minute…" Kai trailed off, following Rei as everyone else had gone to packing. He had quite a few questions unlike the others who were just overjoyed to get out of this stuff hotel and back into the real world.

Peaking around the corner, he saw Rei already folding up his clothes and packing them in his suit case. He seemed just as happy as everyone else had been and Kai somewhat hated to possibly ruin the moment. But he just had to ask a few things.

Knocking slightly, he waited before Rei turned and smiled at him, motioning for him to come in.

"Won't it be great to get away?" He gushed, throwing a sweater on the floor in his excitement.

"Yeah, it will be. But Rei, I have to ask you something." Kai let his voice drop, taking on a more serious tone than he normally did. He walked forward, picking up the article of clothing and handing it to Rei, who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sure. What is it Kai?" He asked, taking the clothing offered to him and stuffing it in the bag. He did not face Kai; instead he made it a point to grab more clothing and start folding it, occupying himself.

"Listen Rei, I'm as happy as the rest of you to get out of here, but I can't go back to your home." Gently, he pulled Rei around to face him, griping his arm loosely.

The dark haired teen looked at him confused, not understanding the problem. "What are you talking about? You have to. We were ALL invited which means you too. It's not like you have to be home soon and we all want you to go."

"No, you see, there in lies the problem." Kai huffed, releasing the grip and throwing his arms up in frustration. "I know for a fact, that your friends don't like me, Lee especially. Though I wouldn't put anything past Mariah. And with all this going on between, I don't want you being interrogated or criticized for…being with me. I would rather just avoid the whole situation." He sat down on the bed, slouching over.

"That's not true. They don't hate you. I admit they may harbor some uncertain feelings, but they wouldn't do that." Rei turned and sat down, placing a hand on Kai's arm. "I know they are hard to get along with sometimes, but can't you just get past that? And I promise I wouldn't be interrogated just because I have you. I don't care what any one else thinks."

"You don't know. And anyways…it just…I don't really want to do this."

Rei smiled, scooting closer as he tightened his grip on Kai's arm. "Listen, Kai. I know this may not be your choice, but please, do it for me? I need you there with me. If nothing else just go to make sure I am ok. Do that for me, please."

Glancing over, Kai could see the big golden eyes that begged him to put aside all his insecurities and do something for someone he loved. "Huh…you know I can't resist those yes. Ok, I'll go, but only for your sake. If anything I don't like happens, I am catching the next flight out of there and taking you with me, no questions asked. Deal?'

"If anything happens, I promise to be on the next plane with you, no questions asked." He smiled, tasting victory until he saw the grin he was getting. "What?"

"Rei…" Kai chided, 'Don't say it unless you mean it."

"Ok, no questions asked **within** reason."

"That's more like it."

"Yeah. Now go pack, we really are getting short on time." Rei pushed Kai up off the bed, getting up and pushing him along as he resisted going out the door.

Just as he was at the doorway, he stopped though and turned to face Rei. "Not before I forget something."

"And what's that?" Rei asked, placing hi hands on his hips and giving Kai a mock look of anger.

"This." Kai mumbled, leaning over and giving Rei a small kiss on the lips before closing the door and wandering off to pack, now happy and content.

Rei stood for a minute before turning back into his room and returning to his packing. _Hahaha, I am just soooo good! All hail me! Now nothing could be better. I get to spend time with friends I haven't seen in a good four months or more and spend some good quality time with my boyfriend. Life could not be better._

He continued packing, happy as a clam, humming slightly to himself. It wasn't for nearly an hour that he let his conscious take over and start to worry him. _Wait…I'm going home, which means that…no. Lee would not do that. He has no idea that Kai and I are together so there is no reason he would. But…him calling up Mr. Dickinson suddenly and asking that we come out is pretty suspicious._

_What am I thinking! That was years ago and has nothing to do with the present. I worry soo much. Besides, Lee is my friend and he wouldn't do that…_

**(_Rei's conscious_)**

_**Yes he would. You know damn well he will do anything, even if it meant dragging up old horrors and new nightmares for you and those you love.**_

_Wrong! He wouldn't! He...he's given up on that and I bet even forgot about it completely!_

_**How you love denial. Get a grip. You know that is the reason he wants you to come back. Just learn to deal with it.**_

_Fine. Even if that is the reason, he would never hurt anyone else just for that-_

_**WRONG AGAIN! **_

_I am not!_

_**Oh, but you are. You know what you did. Lee will use him against you if he finds out about you and Kai. It's his way of making sure that you stay with them forever. **_

_Then I will just make sure that does not happen._

As he cut himself off, he realized that his clothes were completely packed and he was ready to go. "I will not let that happen. Nothing will." In the other room, he heard Max yelling at Tyson about his clothes and Kenny scolding him on how much crap he had. "I'll just deal with it all as it comes. Now, to get Tyson packed in time." He said, turning quickly and shutting the door to his room.

END! REVIEW AND IF YOU WON, TELL ME! I HAVE TO GET WORKING ON THOSE PRIZES!


	8. Long Intermissions

Apologizes…I know, I don't update. I suck. Blame the Natrona County School Board and their overload of work and neglect of holidays. Our Spring break, yeah,3 days off.

P.S. Without Stephen, y'all wouldn't be reading this! Thanks for a last minute Beta dude!

**Ch. 7 Long Intermissions**

The flight was long, to say the least, and no one could keep themselves occupied with anything for more than an hour at a time. There was only so much you that could be done on a plane for 12 hours, even with the transfers. So it ended up a nightmare.

Kenny, who on a normal basis was totally engrossed with one thing or another on his laptop, could do nothing more on it for forty five minutes at a time. Either he had run out of ideas, he was stuck, or carpel tunnel syndrome had finally taken hold of the young scientist. So, for lack of better reasoning, he handed it over to Max and Tyson to watch movies or play games and the like while he read and slept.

Tyson and Max managed to keep themselves entertained on and off again with the computer throughout the trip, but those were only in short bursts. Otherwise they were having a contest to see who could seduce the stewardess in the shortest amount of time. When neither of them won, they quit promptly and started up other random games that proved just as useless. After trying everything they could think of, they finally fell asleep and remained that way for hours.

Rei was actually content just reading his book or watching the on flight movie. Occasionally he would join in on the other boys games, but it just didn't suffice. That and since he had inadvertently won the stewardess game between Max and Tyson, unintentionally mind you, they refused to communicate with him for a while. But that didn't matter since he spent a majority of time watching Kai.

As strange as it was, the moment they boarded the plane, Kai had suddenly returned to his emotionally closed off, hard ass self again. He was gruff, said little, and had a bad attitude towards everyone, Tyson in particular. Though he had his reasons, he refused to tell anyone. He simply did not want anyone seeing him as he had become; caring, gentle, and even kind to those around him. He could not protect himself that way, and reverting back to his old self was the only choice.

Rei, being the natural peace maker he was, decided is was not going to fly if they were visiting his friends for a while. Sliding out of his seat and nudging past Tyson, he slipped into the seat next to the grouch of the day and smiled warmly. "So, having fun yet?" Though a peace maker, sarcasm was obviously not above him.

"No." It may not have been much, but it wasn't that stupid 'Hn' stuff he used to pull all the time. Even so, Kai refused to look Rei in the eyes, instead staring at the seat in front of him as if he could force it to burst into flames.

"I see, but you know…" Pausing, he saw the sideways glance Kai shot at him for a brief second. "Trying to tell the chair that it is the vilest thing in the world by glaring at it will do you no good."

Hearing the demeaning comment, Kai immediately turned his eyes away from the chair to instead let his crimson iris's bore holes into Rei's nearly golden ones. "What the hell do you want already?" It was cold and harsh, like he really didn't give a care in the world, but he wasn't concerned with his attitude at the moment.

"Look here," Rei warned, leaning in closely with a threatening tone to his quiet voice. "You need to get rid of that piss ass attitude. I don't know why, but you have no damn good reason to suddenly go all 'pre-teen' on us again." Raising a hand, he cut off Kai just as he was about to speak. "I know, you don't like the notion of visiting my home, but you have to get over it. You're a young adult, just like the rest of us, and as such we have to suck up the things we don't like and put on a pretty face anyways."

As Rei finished, Kai did not say a word, he didn't even hold that menacing look anymore. He seemed more worn out and frustrated than anything else. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned in his seat to rest his arms over the arm rest comfortably. "Ok, yes, I am nervous and none too happy about going on this little '_visit_'. It's been one hell of a long year, traveling around with the old team again missing our homes so much. Personally, I was looking forward to going home. I thought that all this was over now that we were technically done."

"So you-." Rei was silenced by a smooth finger pressing gently on his lips.

"My turn. I wanted to go home. But instead we are shipped off to '_visit_' yours. I just don't see why. And truthfully, I am getting a little sick and tired of listening to Mr. Dickenson's ramblings about us having to go on a tour since, and I quote, 'You are one of the greatest teams and now that you are older you may not stick with the sport and all.' It's really annoying.

"And another thing. No, I do not want to see all your pals. I know they may act nice and sweet, but a grudge is easy to hold. I don't feel like having everyone complain that I'm still the same old fourteen/fifteen year old pain in the ass bastard I was. So if you were wondering why I am being that way, I can't help it. And I'm sorry, but it's my little defensive shield and when ever I get agitated, it comes up."

Rei waited a moment, not sure if Kai was done or not but the young man, as he now truly was, just watched him with a clam and lazy expression. Taking that to be a good thing, he guessed it was his turn again.

"I think I understand. And I can tell by that look," Rei pointed to the slight twitch in Kai's eye, "that you are waiting for me to say a 'but'. Well, guess what. There is no but. I know you're not happy and we have just started to get things between us figured out. It's stressful and annoying. The only thing is…I wish you would just trust me."

"Rei, when you've been burned many times, it's hard to put faith in others." It came out as a sigh, not an irritated one, but more of a 'this is what has happened before' one.

Drooping slightly, Rei scratched his head, buying some time and answers. "Well, then let me ask this. Do you care for me?"

A small flicker could be seen and Kai's eyes went wide. "You shouldn't even need to ask that, but I suppose you are going somewhere with this. Yes, I care."

"Do you fear being weak?" The question lolled out.

"Yes, I do. Now, please tell me what little psychology you are doing here." Kai reached out, taking a finger to tilt Rei's chin up just a bit.

"Caring for someone can be seen as a weakness." They, the words, simply came out, as if Rei didn't fear what kind of reaction it could cause in Kai. This was a subject that no one liked to talk about, yet he was prodding and poking it to the point that it could very well turn and bit him; however, Rei didn't care. There was not a lot he could lose from this, with the exception of Kai himself, but that thought didn't seem likely.

"I'm not following."

"You see, when you care for someone, you do things that may be harmful to yourself, physically, emotionally; maybe even things that could ruin your good name. A person's true self is revealed. That could very well be a weakness. However, having a special person can also make a person believe that they have something worth defending; something they love and have the desire to be with…and in that case, it is a strength. Now, which do you see me as?"

Leaning back slightly, Kai let his arm slide off and grab at the zipper of his jacket to hold onto. "Why are you asking me this? Rei, you aren't being fair."

"No, this is fair." Leaning closer, he managed to snatch Kai's hand from its fiddling and pulled it closer to himself. "It may seem like I am speaking in riddles, but I have a point."

Kai took a moment to think, the whole time watching Rei silently as he shifted in his seat and waited patiently for an answer. "You…" it came out a bit dry and hoarse sounding, but all Kai had to do was clear his throat. "Are not my weakness."

"Alright then. You have nothing to fear." Rei smiled and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes as he suddenly acted very tired.

"What?" Kai snapped, stunned to the point that he could rip some heads off. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! HAVING A GOOD TIME SCREWING WITH MY HEAD!"

By now, Rei had flung himself from his chair and wrapped a hand firmly around Kai's wrist, dragging him quickly to the end of the isle where he threw them into a bathroom and shut the door tightly, locking it before a stewardess could protest.

"Stop it! I'm not doing anything to your head." Rei hissed, trying to find a comfortable position in the tight space. His eyes were glowing in anger as he stared the taller of the two down, having no fear of what he may do in this situation.

"Then what are you doing Rei, huh? Trying to get me all clam and happy, 'cuz guess what? It ain't workin' for shit. I don't want to '_visit'_ anyone and unless you give me a damn good explanation right now, I'll get on the next flight out of 'Bum Fucked No Where' as soon as we land." Crossing his arms, Kai waited for Rei to answer him at least half civilly. He'd done nothing as of late that remotely constituted an action of this level. Rei had no right to be ticked off at him for trying to understand what type of game he was playing.

"Fine!" Rei huffed, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Black and white, here it is. You're afraid that because you actually learned to love someone and not be that hard outer shell, you are weak; people will hurt you and you'll lose any sense of yourself. I'm not your weak point, and you said so. Kai, you have nothing to fear by letting people see the real you instead of that mask. It doesn't mean that you are vulnerable. It means you're human."

"Old habits die hard." Kai slouched, no longer confident in himself at all. He was actually starting to get very exhausted from all this. It wasn't like he really wanted to fight with Rei.

"Well, break them."

Letting out a deep breath of air, Kai glanced down to Rei, noticing the expectant look. Seeing the way those golden orbs stared into the very depths of his soul, he almost felt like he had to get away. But there was something else in that look, something warm and kind…it was acceptance. Rei was willing to take him as he really was; not the self image he portrayed, but the real emotions and person that lay buried deeply. How could he let something like that slip away?

"I understand. I will try, hard, for you."

"Thank you. Now, we can get out of here." Rei smiled and turned, trying to unlock the door as he ended up being pressed firmly against Kai's chest in the process. His mind realized in an instant what a situation like this could lead to, but he threw the thought away as the door remained locked; for some reason, it was jammed. The dirty half of his mind was telling him that this wasn't so bad, that the warm and strong body leaning against him was comforting while his rational side told him they had to get out before anything happened and they were caught.

Faintly, he felt Kai's hands playing with the hem of his shirt, trying to be discreet. He ignored it until Kai had actually managed to pull it up a few inches and slide his hand over his bare skin. Suddenly, his hands didn't bother with the door and his mind said 'fuck it' as he leaned back slightly, his eyes closing half way.

Kai nuzzled into the side of Rei's neck, his fingers gently gliding over the muscles in Rei's abdomen as they tensed and contracted with the touches. Dragging his hand over to the side, he traced the scar from the accident, feeling how it was nearly healed, leaving only a faint roughness over the rest of the smooth skin. With his free hand, Kai gripped Rei's neck and chin carefully, turning his head to the side so he could almost gaze into those half lidded golden orbs. Dipping his head low, he pressed his lips over Rei's neck, ghosting over the smooth skin that covered his currently racing pulse.

"Kai…don't stop." It came out as a deep, breathy whisper. Rei was starting to feel very lightheaded as he let Kai have his way with him so to speak. The pressure on his side was beginning to increase, causing only minimal discomfort, but he paid it no mind. The hand was still gentle, keeping him in place for the most part as it searched out his body slowly, learning every line and every crevice.

Out side, a stewardess seemed to be knocking softly and asking if everything was alright. After a moment of not answering, she became more stern and asked the person politely to return to his or her seat or she would have to take further actions. So she didn't know that there were two of them, or at least, she didn't let on if she did. Rei could have cared less; Kai's mouth on his neck was soft like silk, and his touches were like little points of fire that seared into his skin gradually.

Without warning, Kai shoved Rei forward, the slightly smaller of the two throwing his arms out in front of himself, his palms slamming against the door and creating a dull noise that he was sure everyone near could hear. His arms nearly gave away as he locked his elbows, the force so great he had not expected it. And though it was slightly surprising, the biggest surprise was Kai pushed roughly up against him. On the other side of the door, the stewardess squeaked and footsteps leading away quickly were heard.

"I don't plan on stopping."

Feverishly Rei felt as his body betrayed him and he fell flush against the door, Kai following him all the way. His strong arms squeezed his hips gently before continuing up and raking over his sides softly, causing small shivers to run down Rei's spine and make him shudder. Vaguely he felt as his shirt was pulled up to his underarms and as he lifted his arms, was pulled completely off, the cool metal of the door making contact with his warm skin. Gritting his teeth, he realized it was probably a good idea that they stop this, even though it felt incredible, or else…

Hearing the small, nearly faint purr Rei let slip through his mouth, an idea popped into Kai's head then, and quickly, he slipped his hand past the waist of Rei's pants and wrapped his fingers around his…preferably sooner than later to be lovers flesh, his free hand pressing into the half naked teens chest to bring his back closer to himself. He smirked, feeling the slight tense in Rei's body as he gasped, caught completely off guard by the gesture.

"Kai!" Rei jerked then, spinning around to face Kai, his breathing harsh. "We can't…not here." In the same moment, he removed Kai's hand and pulled it up between them instead. His cheeks were burning but not from lust; he was far too embarrassed by this point to have any more lusty or sinful thoughts.

"Sure we can…it's called the mile high club."

"No, it's called not going to happen. Kai, we haven't been dating all that long and something like this…it's never really been that big of a subject in my mind. I…I'm just not ready!" He rushed the last bit, feeling a little claustrophobic at this point. Well, that and the sound of footsteps coming closer made him worry. Snatching the shirt that Kai held limply in his hands, he struggled in the confined space to put it on and refrain from making unneeded contact with his boyfriend…which wasn't so easy.

Kai stared him down a moment, like he was contemplating either jumping him or storming out of the small room. Instead he fell forward quickly, resting his arm lazily on the door, not even an inch away from Rei. "…Ok, I can wait." Ducking his head he placed a small kiss on Rei's lips, smiling as he faced the other once again. "But so you know I'm not a sex maniac, I wasn't planning on anything more." With that, he turned Rei around and threw the door open, slipping out. But as Rei tried to exist, Kai turned and placed a finger to his lips, silencing the other as he shut the door.

Rei stared at the closed door, hearing as the stewardess asked where the other gentleman was, and Kai replying that he was in the other stall at the end of the hall. As the footsteps left, the door was opened and Kai yanked him out, quickly dragging them back to their seats so none was the wiser.

"Smooth…" Rei snorted, glancing around the seats to see that none of their friends had noticed them at all. Max was sleeping quietly in his seat while Tyson was leaning over with his head on the blondes lap, snoring and nearly drooling. And Kenny was still zonked out. "And as a little side note, I love how you say 'visit' like allegedly that's what were doing."

"Well, allegedly that is what we are doing. It's not like it's a vacation."

It was very hard to decipher if Kai was being sarcastic or simply telling the truth. Shaking away the thought and letting the comment slide, he took up his headphones and reached over the seat to take Kenny's laptop, starting up a simple game of Spider Solitaire. He ignored the slightly annoyed look Kai shot at him, but he found it highly amusing to see the other so riled up, simply because he was ignoring him.

Reaching out, Kai pulled the headphones off his ear, keeping a straight face as Rei turned to him. "I want to play." The statement was innocent enough. He just wanted something to do with Rei as he wouldn't likely get a chance to in a few hours. Secretly, he had decided that it would be better to just act as if he had nothing going on with the mild mannered young man once they got to Hell. He may have been assured about a million times that nothing would go wrong, but he knew better.

So Rei let him play along, laughing out loud when Kai became fed up because he could not figure the game out. So to be fair, Rei switched it to pinball, which proved to be something in the others favor. They kept amused for about an hour before everyone just so happened to wake up at the same time and become loud and annoying once more. Tyson was carrying on about his boredom while Max took up a pen and began drawing on the complaining teens arm as Kenny took his laptop back, intent on working on some sudden enlightenment.

"And so it goes on…" Rei muttered, placing his head phones back on and turning it up to drown out the others. He didn't notice his eyes drooping and his body sliding down on the seat as he slumped sideways, leaning heavily on Kai. He hadn't really gone to bed the night before so he was rather exhausted. The only thing on his mind was the soft music that slowly lulled him to sleep. _"…seem to fade…wake of yesterday…you looked into my eyes, you had me…and I can still remember you…"_

"Rei, Rei…" Kai hissed, shaking the teen lightly who shot up and gave him a confused look. "You were singing." He explained, musing over the blank look Rei had plastered on his face before shrugging and rubbing his temples. "Mind you it doesn't bother me, it would just be nice if I could actually understand what you were saying rather than listening to you mutter half coherently."

Glancing at him, Rei took the device off his ears and turned it up loudly. "Ok smartass, you can listen to me sing until your ears bleed." With that, he made sure to sing rather off key with the entire song, skewering the words by slurring his speech. "I had a dream of you and I. A thousand stars lit up the sky. I touched your hand and you were gone. But memories of you live on…" Looking over, his eyes widened as he realized Kai was also singing along with him and he stopped, listening intently.

"Do you ever think of me and get lost in the memory. When you do I hope you smile and hold that memory a while…" Cheekily he waved a hand in Rei's face, dismissing the mesmerized look he had. "You're not the only one who listens to good music and not that crap that Tyson and Max do."

"Hmmm, you know, as I recall…when I was hospitalized, you had quite a hard time coming up with anything to sing to me. So, for all intensive purposes," now Rei had taken on a mocking voice, "where did you happen to learn that song, if I may inquire?" Oh, he was in a mood now.

"Well…" But Kai was cut off as the 'fasten seatbelt' light came on and a stewardess announced that they would be arriving at their destination momentarily. So much for it being a few more hours.

Grumbling to himself, Kai sat wishing he could have just a few more minutes along with his innocent sweety, but apparently someone had it in their minds that they would torture him a bit longer and make this so called vacation hell. If he wanted any free time with Rei, he was going to have to come up with some damn good excuses. But with the way he predicted this '_visit'_ to be, certain people were going to keep Rei as far away from him as they could. Sighing, he grabbed his back pack and slouched, feeling even worse when they finally landed and were allowed to exit.

"On to the Promise Land…"

**TBC...**

**Note:** Those who are anal like me have noticed I switch back and forth with descriptions such as young teen, teen, boy and young adult. To clear it up…Kenny is around 14 or 15, Max and Tyson 16, Rei 17, and Kai about 17 as well. I seem to think that it stated somewhere Kenny was younger than Kai by 2 years or so and Max and Tyson were in the middle. However, I found it amusing that in V force, they claimed Max was the youngest. HAHAHA!

I use these terms loosely. Mostly because I am lazy, but being 17 myself, I find that I don't feel much older than a 12 year old at times while other times I feel like an adult. So please, bare with my horrible typing, spelling, and grammar. And the spell check on my computer is warped. LAPPY LOVE!

NO MORE THOUGHTS! I hate writing those. Besides, not a part of my style any more. Sorry, no more inner workings of what our naughty boys are _really_ thinking.

**CREDITS:**

Song they were singing, not mine. I Still Remember by Blackmore's Night is beautiful. Plus I was listening to it while I typed this chapter. And if you actually listen to it, I can see the words fitting into Kai and Rei's relationship pretty well at one point…hint hint maybe.


End file.
